Summer Festival and the Dragon Scroll
by Redsaber2020
Summary: Several months after Po has come to stay at Jade Palace, and yet the panda still feel a little awkward by the idea of being the Dragon Warrior or the protector of China. Matter grow worse for Po during the upcoming Summer Festival, when his claim for title is brought into question by another grandmaster and a new warrior proclaiming himself as the true Dragon Warrior.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I would like to point out straight away that I originally came up with this idea half way through working on Altered Path 3 The Dark Reaper. It was suppose to be a scene that took place when Tigress got the note to meet Po in the Training Hall, but after a while decided it would make for an interesting stand alone story.**

**Author's note 2: Also this story takes place before Altered Path 3**

* * *

It has been four months since Po came to stay at the Jade Palace and taken on the title of Dragon Warrior, and though he's accept his new role of valley protector a part of him is still unsure about going out in broad day light and fighting bandits. His relationship with Tigress was on the rise, often found sharing a meal near the Peach Tree of Wisdom in between training. On the surface Shifu appeared to tolerate the idea of them spending time, yet Po still noticed the ever twitching eye of the grandmaster and promise to keep their relationship purely on a friendship level.

Tai Lung's return to the valley had put several people on edge, constantly backing away into the shadows or slowly closing the doors and windows of their home whenever he walked by, but after a few weeks seeing him with his loving family they gradually opened up to him, accepting him back to the valley as their protector, though Shifu was still unwilling to rename them as the Furious Seven…much to Po's displeasure often saying how awesome it would be.

Like their relationship, Po's training in kung fu was processing at considerable pace. He had already mastered the first hundred scrolls of kung fu and his use of Chi control was more than impressive, even Tai Lung who had already mastered every scroll had to admit how amazing his skills were. Shifu had commented several time how Po had an inherit ability to master any kung fu technique after seeing it only once or looking over one of the kung fu scrolls.

There was still once scroll that puzzled him however, and that was the Dragon Scroll itself that was held high above him in the Hall of Heroes clutched in the mouth of gold serpentine dragon. How was even possible for anyone to get it down, without damaging the statue? He remembered when Shifu had ordered him to take the Dragon Scroll and flee the valley to keep it from Tai Lung. Now he wish he had taken him up on that if only to gaze upon for a brief moment, but knew he had to first master the rest of the scrolls before he could even understand what the old turtle Oogway had written on that one.

_Down in the valley…_

Po and the others were their way back to the Jade Palace after a long day of patrolling the valley. It had been a quiet day; turns out word had already begun to spread about the appearance of the Dragon Warrior.

Tigress took the lead as usually, friendly nodding to the villagers who were out and about, the rest of the five plus Tai Lung followed on either side, the snow leopard doing his best to appear friendly, though Tigress could make out the underlining sense of nerviness in her step-brother's demur. That all changed though when they passed Mr. Pings shop and he spotted his little girl. After moving to the valley, Mea had opened up a clothing shop on the other side of the market place and Lilly offered to help out with the noodle loving goose to give Po more free time to work on his training.

Their recent battle with Fung and his croc bandits proved to be a walk in the park to him…other than Fung cousin, Lidong, she never seen a croc that massive. She was glad that both Po and Tai Lung were there to help with a few quick jabs and nerve attacks.

Speaking of the lovable panda, Tigress glanced over her shoulder and sigh at the sight of Po bringing up the rear…the far rear while staying close to the shadows, wearing his oversize tan robe and large cone straw hat.

"You guys go on ahead," She whispered to the others, "I'll catch up with you later."

Before any of them could muster a reply, Tigress dashed off down a nearby alleyway.

Po traveled down the streets of the Valley of Peace, keeping a fair distance from the Furious Five and Tai Lung, staying close to the walls, more importantly the shadow. Though he had been welcomed as the Dragon Warrior, he still felt a little uneasy with being out in the open, and so he kept close to the building, his tan robe helped him to blend in and whenever someone were to pass by, he leaned back, tilted his hat down to hide his face. He felt a little bad about hiding who he was. These people didn't seem so bad really. Ping was the first one who really accepted him, and he had nothing to fear from his Master Shifu or the rest of his friends. They had gone on several missions together so he knew they had his back, but if word starting spreading that a panda was still alive, it wouldn't take much for it to reach one the late Shen's followers seeking revenge.

And so, Po kept to the shadows, leaving all the fame of their many victories to the Furious Five and Tai Lung, and leave the truth of the Dragon Warrior a mystery.

A large group of people were making way down the street, most likely heading for Mr. Ping's noodle shop. Moving quickly, Po turned down a narrow alley only to come to a sudden halt as he came face to face with Tigress.

"Isn't the way to the Jade Palace through the market street?" Tigress said in a calm tone.

"Uh…yeah…" Po stammered, his straw hat thankfully hiding his nerves expression, "I was just taking…uh…a short cut. Yeah that's it, a short cut."

"Normally short cuts, do not force people to go away from where they're trying to reach," Tigress said with a faint smile.

"Okay you got me," Po said lowering his gaze, "but there were a group of people coming and I—"

His statement was cut short as Tigress reached up and gently removed his hat. "Po you need to get over your fear of being out in the open like this."

"Hey," Po said tilting his head back up, his jade eye gazing deep into her amber ones, "who ever said I was afraid. I never go around running from a fight."

"Yes I know," Tigress said slowly placing a hand along the side of Po's face, leaning closer to him, "in the midst of battle you are the most fearless warrior I know, but when you're around normal people you tend to stray away from them. Just what are you hiding Po? You've never told me the whole story about where you came from. What did you do commit murder?"

"No!" Po snapped jumping back slapping Tigress's hand away. "I just don't want to talk about it is all," he paused to turn away and whispered, "it's too painful."

Tigress leaned closer to Po, taking hold of face once more to turn him back to her. "I understand Po, I really do, and I'm willing to wait," she then pressed her lips against his. When she broke the kiss, she smiled for a moment, "but you really need to learn to stop hiding from the people. As the Dragon Warrior, you give the people hope that there is someone watching over them and keep them safe. Trust them, show them who you really are, the panda I fell in love with, and you might be very surprised by what follows."

With that she turned around and jumped to the roof and disappeared from view.

Po thought deeply about what Tigress said. Could he really stand openly around the people of this village like he does with the Furious Five, Master Shifu, and Tai Lung? He turned back to the open market street, there were more people clustered about then before. A sense of nerviness came over him as he turned his straw hat about his fingers. _No I can't. _He was about to rush off when he heard a sudden thump and heard several harsh words tossed back and forth.

Slowly making his way back to open street he could see a pair of pigs standing next to cart loaded up with a number of stone brick, upon closer look Po noticed that the cart had a broken rear axle.

"Oh this is great," one of the pigs said, "I told you something didn't feel right."

"Ah this awful," the other one cried, "how are we going to bring this load to Mea now?"

_Mea?_ Po thought and before he knew what happened, he walked out, dropping his hat. "Excuse me, but I couldn't help but over hear, but are you taking these stone to Mea?"

The two pigs turned and a look of shock quickly formed. "A panda?" One of them stammered.

Po quickly slapped himself. _Great, just great._ He waited for them to scream and run away, like so many other people he came across in his travels who he thought be trusted to know what he was, but these pig merely stood there gazing up at with wonder in their eyes, and as Po cast his gaze about him, he noticed that several other people barely gave him a second glance, some even smile and waved at him.

"Sorry," one of the pigs said, "it's just that I've never seen a panda before."

"Yeah we heard you all died off."

"Yeah," Po said in a sheepish voice, "I'm something of a rarity. So is there anything I can do to help."

"I don't know, these stone are really heavy, took us hours to load them up."

"Yeah," the other one said, "and Mea's shop is on the other side of the market place. Even with your help it would be nightfall before we could deliver them what with all the trips we have to make."

Po moved to stand beside the cart, eyeing cart pondering the total amount of weight. He took several deep breathes focusing his chi and bent over pressing his hand underneath it and slowly rose back to his full height taking the cart with him. Positioning the cart so that it rested on his right shoulder, bringing his free hand up to keep the stones in place he gazed back down at the two pigs who now look even more shocked.

"I think I can manage," Po said as he walked off toward Mea's clothing shop.

"Did you see what that panda did?" one of the pigs asked.

"Yeah I know," the other said, his voice riddle with shock.

"Do you know who that is?"

"No, who?"

"That can only be the Dragon Warrior?"

"What no way."

"Yeah, I heard they name one, and only the Dragon Warrior could be that strong."

"Well we better catch up with him," one of the pigs said with a cheerful tone, "Dragon Warrior or not, we can't let him do all the work."

Tigress knelt atop a nearby building, smiling as Po carried off the cart without so much as an effort. Though he still wore his rob, she was pleased to see him helping out where his vast strength could do the most good.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jade Palace…_

Shifu sat before the Moon Pool in the Hall of Heroes, Oogway's staff held firmly in his hands. He took several deep breathes in attempt to steady himself. It had only been a few months since he became grandmaster, but he still missed the aged turtle who he greatly admire and consider him more than just his master, but as a friend. The look of anger on Oogway's face after he confronted him with the truth of allowing Tai Lung to escape from prison clouded his thoughts and though everything worked out for the best, it prevented him from reaching a state of Inner Peace.

"Inner Peace…" he repeated several times, each time taking another deep breath. He had just about felt a slight twinge which he believed to be the onset of reaching inner peace when his ears twitched at the sudden sound of a plopping sound from behind.

"Hello Zang," Shifu said with a slight groan. Standing up, Shifu moved to stand before Oogway's painting and placed the wooden staff on its resting place. "What can I do for you?"

"I thought you'd like to know that a message has arrived from the Sacred Onyx council, they will be sending one of their members to evaluate your position as Grandmaster."

A shudder ran along Shifu's back, his ear's dropping a little. "Really, does the message say when they'll be here?"

"Not sure Master Shifu," the small duck said, "only that I know that Junjie will be one of them."

Shifu's ears shot back up, his eyes wide and fist clinched.

"Not Junjie."

Shifu turned to face the entrance and could see, the Furious Five and Tai Lung had returned. Tai Lung looked rather nerves, and Shifu could easily understand why.

"Who's Junjie?" Mantis asked hoping onto the bulkily snow leopard's shoulder.

"Junjie and I were once students of Oogway," Shifu answered, attempting to appear calm by shifting his hands into his sleeves, "and at the time both in the running to earn the position of teacher for future students. It was only because of my teaching of Tai Lung that I was able to earn that title, and well let's just say Junjie was not over pleased."

Tai Lung released a low scoff. "That low down red fox was the first one who screamed for my death after I well…" his statement trailed off, his ears drooping.

Tigress gently placed a paw along her brother's free shoulder, smiling at him saying, "Don't worry Tai Lung. You've proven yourself to be a good person, and now that Shifu is the Jade Palace Grandmaster there's nothing anyone can do to you."

"I hope you're right," Tai Lung replied. "I really do?"

"Wait a moment," Shifu said, taking another glance around the chamber, "where's Po. I hope Fung's croc bandit gang didn't prove too much for him."

Tigress and Tai Lung smile while Monkey giggled.

"Yeah right," Crane muttered in a carefree tone, "do you really think that someone who can handle the seven of us with ease is going to let a bunch of crocs take him down," he gasp though as he took note of Shifu's cross eyes and stood at attention, "sorry Master."

"To be honest baba," Tigress said, her smile still on her face, "Po's still down in the valley, helping some of the villagers."

"Really?"

"Yes," Tigress said holding a paw to admire her claws, "a pair of pigs had some trouble with their cart and he went to help out with the heavy lifting," she paused for a moment, her smile widen as she recalled the event imaging just how much his muscle had to expand and flex from the effort, "it was quite the sight."

Viper slithered over to position herself to the tiger's left looking up at her, "You wouldn't have had anything to do with the cart breaking would you?"

Tigress stood rigid for a moment, her arms at her side, eyes wide open. She then brought a hand behind her head mimicking one of Po's sheepish grins. "What of course not," she said with a slight blush.

A smile crept along Shifu smile. Though he had trouble with Po dating his daughter, he did like how their relationship had brought a smile…and often enough a hint of rosy blush…to her face. "Well once he comes back, please let him know about this and that I would like to have a word with him. If the members of the Sacred Onyx council are coming, perhaps the time has come to reveal that the Dragon Warrior has been selected."

_Down in the valley…_

Po made his way back through the market street, down the middle of the street in full view of the crowd, though he still wore the robe, he had decided to forgo hiding his face under the straw hat. Many people were staring at him but at least they didn't look at him with hatred. He nodded and wave to passersby, slightly thrilled by their friendly expression.

Mea didn't look all too surprised when he showed up, holding the cart of stone blocks. They had not known each other for very long, but like his friends in the Jade Palace she was the only other villager who knew the true level of strength hidden under his robe. The two pigs greatly thanked him, even offered him a part of their payment. He couldn't help but giggle as he remembered how the younger of the two asked to sign a parchment.

He had just reached the edge of the market street when he heard a loud cry from behind.

"PO, oh PO!"

Glancing over his shoulder, Po saw Ping waving his feathery arms about.

"Po, can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Yeah sure," Po said rushing back to his old friend, "what can I do for you?"

"Well you see Po," Ping said, "the Summer Festival is coming up and I could use some help."

Po cast his gaze past Ping spotting Tai Lung's daughter cleaning the tables. "What about Lilly?"

"Oh she's nice and a hard worker," Ping said with a cheerful tone, "but let's face it Po; I'll need someone who's can handle the mad rush these festivals can stir up. Now I know that you're busy with working as the Jade Palace chef but I could really use the help in the kitchen."

"Oh right," Po said with a slight nerves grin, "the palace chef." He still had trouble with letting it be openly known that he was the Dragon Warrior, heck, he didn't even admit to the pigs. "Alright, I did say I would come and help out. Let me clear things with Shifu and I'll be back in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

_Jade Palace…night fall_

Po had not mentioned his request to help Mr. Ping after returning to the Jade Palace. He never had the chance. Shifu had put him through several intense training routines the moment he got back, some of the moves came easy to him, but there were others that required a better sense of balance and timing. When asked what the big deal was, the red panda merely stated that everything had to be perfect before the visitors from some fancy temple arrived.

His arms felt stiff and muscles shore by the time he was done, and headed straight for the bath house following his workout. He laid back against the back of the tub, the warm water and cool stone frame work tub soothed his aching body.

"Working hard love?" he heard a lovable voice from behind followed by a gentle brush along the shoulders.

Po released a pleasing sigh, then tilted his head back just in time find his lips pressed against those of his beloved Tigress.

"You know for someone who can be considered hardcore," Po said after they broke from their kiss, "you have some of the gentle paws."

A confused look formed on Tigress's face and slowly back away from him, holding her paws up as though to exam them.

Seeing her reaction, Po turned around and calmly reached out toward her. "Tigress, what's wrong?"

Tigress shot her eyes from side to side. "Oh nothing," she muttered then sat back down beside Po, "so how was training?"

"Exhausting," Po cried, "what has gotten into Shifu anyway?"

"We recently learned that Masters from the Sacred Onyx council are planning to pay the Jade Palace a visit and baba just wants to make sure everything is ready for them."

"How by putting me in a training induce coma?"

Tigress smiled. "You're doing fine Po," she said in a tender voice. "I'm more worried about Shifu right now."

"How so?"

"Well Shifu's only been the grand master for a couple of months, and the person who's coming is something of a rival to baba."

Realization soon began to form on Po's face. "And you're worried that this person might try to put Shifu in such a bad light that he would have to stand down as grandmaster."

Tigress nodded, looking rather grim.

A sudden thought formed in Po's mind and turned to face Tigress once again. "Tigress?" He said in a calm voice.

"Yes?"

In a whirl of speed, Po took hold of Tigress by the vest and pulled her into the water. With her back pressed against the rim of the tub, Po wrapped his arms about her waist and gave her a passionate kiss. He could feel Tigress objective at first, but she soon brought her own arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. After several fleeting moment, they drifted apart, a smile on Po face as he said, "I promise you Kitten, I would never allow some too-bit upstart come and try to remove Shifu from the Jade Palace."

"Thank you my panda," Tigress said in a loving voice, but then slapped Po across the face. "And that was for dunking me in the water. Now I have to go dry off," she paused as she slowly got out, swiping her under Po's chin, "care to help me."

The smile on Po's face seemed to fade as he lowered himself deeper into the water. "Uh sorry Tigress, but…uh…Shifu wants me to read over a few more scrolls before going to bed."

Tigress's expression shifted to match Po's. "Alright, well see you in the morning."

Po felt bad about lying to her like that. In truth he would have love to be with her, to hold her as close as possible, but with each time, memory of Jiao rushed to the surface. He thought he had gotten over her after accepting his feeling for Tigress, but it seemed that even this new love was not enough to forget the pain of the past.

The palace gong rang early the next morning, and as Shifu stood at the end of the student barrack he waited for each door to open as the warriors came and stood at attention and spoke in unison, "Greetings, Grand Master."

Po however appeared a few seconds later and said with a hint of sleep in his voice, "Greetings, brand…" he paused to let loose with a powerful yawn, "…muffin."

"Po," Shifu said eyeing him, "I know that I've been running you harder than the other, but you still need to awaken on time and greet me with the proper respect."

"Yes, of course, Master Shifu," Po said, looking tired, "but I got up early to make breakfast and then went to read a few more scrolls, guess I over did, cause I only got a couple hours sleep. I promise it won't happen again."

Shifu cast his gaze from Po to Tigress, as if looking for something. After several minutes, the red panda released a solemn sigh and spoke in a calm voice, "Very well Po, oh and before your training, I would like to speak with you in the Hall of Heroes."

The tired look on Po's face deepened as he marched off to follow Shifu. "No rest for the Dragon Warrior. I left the pot of noodles shimmering on the stove," he paused to glance at Tai Lung, "could you do me a favor and take it off?"

"Sure thing Po," the snow leopard muttered as he passed.

Tigress's gaze followed Po as he exited the barracks. She felt sorry for her panda, but knew there was nothing she could do for him; it was just something he was going to have to work out on his own, she smile though knowing that there wasn't much that could stand in his way once he set his mind to it.

_Hall of Heroes…sometime later…_

"Now Po," Shifu began as they stood before the wall of scrolls, "I know that you have been studying five of the Sacred Scrolls of Kung Fu each day, but I'm going to need to double that amount from now on and do another set of training in between your meals."

"Ah come on," Po snapped, unable to stop himself. "Please forgive me master, but what is the point of all this? I know that there's someone coming to check up on you, but don't you think it'll look bad on your part if I'm walking around half tired and slipping up on my training."

Shifu eyed the giant panda, though did not appear crossed with him. "I'm sorry Po, I really am, but there is a reason for training you so hard. I attend to use the arrival of the Sacred Onyx member to reveal your position as the Dragon Warrior during the final events of the Summer Festival."

Po's eyes opened wide with shock. "You what!?"


	4. Chapter 4

"You want to what?"

Shifu released a solemn sigh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I plan on having the Furious Five perform several of their unique kung fu style before the people of the Valley of Peace. And so I felt it would be the best time to reveal that you have been named the Dragon Warrior."

"No" Po said and repeated himself in several ways while counting off his fingers.

"What's with you panda," Zang said. "If I was the Dragon Warrior, I'd be jumping at the chance to let everyone know about it."

Both Po and Shifu gave the small duck a cross look.

"But Oogway didn't pick me to be the Dragon Warrior so I don't have to worry about things like that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some cleaning to do." With that he flew off pausing in his flight as he smacked into one of the pillars.

Once Zang left the main hall, Shifu turned back to Po saying, "The small avian has a point, why have you sought to conceal yourself. Whenever you leave the palace I see you wearing that oversize robe and straw hat to cover your head. As your master and more importantly your friend I would like to know what you going to such great lengths to hide from."

"Myself!" Po snapped thrusting his arms out then lowering them back down to his side displaying a pitifully expression of shame.

"I don't understand."

Po cast his gaze from side to side, looking a bit more nerves than usual. "It has to do with a promise I made to my father."

"Your father?" Shifu muttered in a confused expression. "I thought all of your kin were dead."

"They are, but this was before they were killed. I was still very young when it happened. We had made a new home for ourselves in an abandon village. Everything was fine at first, I even made friends with kids from a nearby village, even did some trading after a while. I really thought that we were going to be able to start over with our lives, that was until a pack of wolves working for Shen showed up and started posting signs offering a reward to the where about of any pandas."

Shifu released an understanding sigh. "And the villagers informed the wolves?"

"With a drop of a hat," Po said, "I had never felt so angry in all my life. To see the families I once thought of as my friends turn on me. After that all we ever did was run and hide, never able to stay in one place or allowed to let people see us for who we were and all because of some blasted peacock!" In fit of rage, Po turned and slammed his fist into a nearby pillar.

The stone pillar cracked and the area where Po hit it caved in. "Sorry master," Po said in a solemn tone.

"It's quite alright," Shifu said his expression one of astonishment. He still had a trouble imaging just how strong this panda is. "Also, I have heard this Shen. Would it interest you to know that his family cast him out into exile?"

Po turned to face his master; a look of stunned confusion littered his face. "Really?"

"Oh yes," Shifu said, "though the Masters' Council would not give a full explanation as to why, only that Shen's actions brought about a great deal of shame to the king and queen and forced him to leave the city shortly afterward thus cutting him off from enforcing any royal decree."

Po thought about for a moment, a smile forming on his face. "So if his wolves were to show up here and find me they couldn't say anything?"

"Not in the slightest. In fact the council has even placed a warrant for Shen's arrest should the white peacock ever reveal himself."

A faint chuckle escaped Po's lips. "I don't think he'll be popping up anytime soon," he said in a sly whisper.

"What does that suppose to mean?"

Po coughed to clear his throat, giving his master another nerves look. "Uh, nothing Shifu. Now please master if you will excuse me, I would like to take some time off from my training and go help Mr. Ping in the noodle shop. With the Summer Festival coming, his restaurant gets rather busy."

"I don't…"

"Shifu you have to understand," Po began in a stern voice, "I may be this Dragon Warrior, but Ping was the first person who took me in, he accepted for who I am, not what I am, beside, I owe him a sizable dept."

"Very well Po," Shifu said with a solemn bow, "but I would like for you to be here later on tonight. As one of the warriors of the Jade Palace you are expected to pose for the palace portrait."

Po released another heavy sigh, but returned the node, thanking his master and quickly made his way down to the valley.

_Training Hall…_

Tigress and Tai Lung sparred against each other in the training hall. Fighting against Tai Lung proved to be rather amusing, having to truly push herself to cope with her step brother's years of skill and strength. Some time she would win hands down, while other time would result in a draw, today however was slightly different as her mind was on matters.

"So Tigress," Tai Lung said stepping back to pull a quick round house kick, "you have any plans."

"Why would I?" Tigress asked pulling off a swift sweep kick, knocking Tai Lung on his back there by ending the match.

Taking a moment, Tai Lung slowly got to his feet, brushing the dust from his backside and then said in a friendly voice, "I'm referring to the Summer Festival? Mea is already swamped with orders to fill, but I figure she could squeeze you in being a close friend and all."

"I still don't understand what this has—"

"I think what our brother is saying sister is," Viper said slipping in between them, "are you planning on asking Po out to the festival?"

"I don't know," Tigress said, feeling the sides of her face burning, "I've…never…done anything during these crazy festivals other than listen to baba give his speeches."

A giggle slipped through Tai Lung's mouth and gently elbowed Tigress's arm. "So when are you going to start practicing sleeping with your eyes open?"

Monkey and Crane came to stand before the snow leopard. "Nice one Tai Lung, about time you started cracking a few jokes."

Tai Lung turned his gaze to the spider monkey saying, "That wasn't a joke Monkey."

"Oh," Monkey said, looking a bit nerves,

Tigress was about to mention something when she heard a creak at the door. Turning around a smile crept along her face thinking it was Po, though disappeared when it surprisingly turned out to be male white tiger. He stood nearly six feet tall and wore a loose fitting orange robe with a yellow scarf draped down from his shoulder right shoulder down the left side of his waist. His red eyes drifted from side to side and as he took notice of her, a small smile began to form and he slowly made his way forward.

Tai Lung was the first to address the white tiger with a friendly tone, "Hello, who might you be?"

The white tiger cast an evil glare at the snow leopard. "I thought the Jade Palace was only meant for honorable warriors, worthy to learn kung fu," he said in a low voice, "not those who dare use the skills they were give to attack innocent people and betray their masters in the pursuit of glory and power."

A low growl formed in the back of Tai Lung's throat, eyes narrowed and his claws shot out. If it were not for Crane and Monkey getting in the way taking hold of his arms and shoulders the snow leopard would have attacked at any moment.

"Easy there buddy," Crane said in a level tone though kept an angry glance pitted against the white tiger.

"You have exactly five seconds to answer my brother's question," Tigress said, her own narrowed with her fangs showing, "before I decide have my friends let him go and beat you down."

An evil grin formed on the tiger's face. "By all means let him go."

Crane and Monkey shot a glance at each other then over at Tigress who nodded stepping back a little. The two of them released their grip on the snow leopard. Tai Lung cracked his neck a few times before he lunged forward preparing to strike with quick nerve attack.

However he never got close as the white tiger thrust his arms out in a double palm attack to Tai Lung's chest. The force of the blow hurled Tai Lung half across the training hall where he smashed into the center of the wooden warriors.

"Now that we've got that out of the way," the tiger said drawing the shocked or otherwise surprised attention of the other five, "allow me to introduce myself. I am Xue Jianya the Dragon Warrior."


	5. Chapter 5

_Back in the Hall of Heroes_

After Po had left the Jade Palace—amazingly, wearing only his robe—Shifu resume his meditation. Before closing his eyes he gazed deeply into the Moon Pool, noticing a slight ripple along the surface. His ears swished at the faint sound of paws pressing against the smooth marble floor and his nose twist at the appearance of a strange odor in the air.

Shifu went back to his breathing, shifting his shoulders back and forth in attempt to loosen them, brought his hands up above his knees and began to chat. "Inner Peace…inner peace…_inner—_"

His thought were broken when he felt a sudden change in the air, and brought his left arm up just in time block an incoming attack from behind. Twisting his hand around, Shifu quickly took hold of his would be attacker and pulled him over his shoulder. At the last minute his attacker twirled around as to land firmly on his feet in front of him. His actions also brought him into the light and revealed the stunned expression of Junjie.

"You still go for the upper right, Junjie." Shifu said with a smile on his face.

"How did you know it was me?" Junjie demanded.

"You're the only person I know who eats that foul smelling lo mein soup."

Junjie scoffed taking a fighting stance. "I'll have you know it's an acquired taste."

"Well take it elsewhere," Shifu muttered waving a hand about his face. "It's starting to fill the room."

Junjie growled and quickly moved in close to the red panda, pulling off a quick set of kicks and punches. Shifu blocked each attack with grace and speed, even found himself laughing. His mood changed however as the red fox leapt above him and then pulled off a chi attack that resulted in a ball of energy to form and drive a hole three feet into the ground.

"Hey," Shifu cried as he skidded to a halt some distance away from the hole. I just had that floor polished."

"Then I suggest that next time," Junjie said in a harsh tone, "you stand still so I can crush you." With that, the mad fend formed a ball of fire hurling it Shifu.

Shifu's eyes opened wide. The red fox had clearly improved since they last trained together, but then again, so did he. Twirling around, Shifu formed his own chi along the tips of his fingers; brought his palm together just before the fire ball struck thereby slicing it two.

Junjie growled his eyes narrow. He was about to attack again when he heard a faint clapping sound.

The two of them turned to face the source of the sound and quickly bowed to face small desert monitor, his scales were made up of a mixture of red and orange and wore a dark red robe with a blue trimming.

"Greeting Master Chao," Shifu said in a solemn tone, "I was not informed that you would be joining Junjie."

"Yes, I thought it would be good to have an unbiased opinion on the matter of your position of Grandmaster."

"Or lack thereof." Junjie said, though snapped when Chao slapped his tail across the back of his head.

Shifu fought the urge to laugh. "You have arrived a most joyous time," he said bowing again, "we will be holding our Summer Festival in two days and I felt that it would suitable to hold a demonstration of the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior."

A cross look formed on Chao's face. "I feel that is one of the reasons why we've come here."

"What does that mean?"

Junjie turned on Shifu, a cruel smile forming as he said, "It means that the Dragon Warrior has already been founded, by me."

"What?"

_Training Hall…_

That very same question was being repeated by the Furious Five as they stood before the white tiger. Tigress's eyes narrowed as she glared into Xue Jianya's red eyes. "You are not the Dragon Warrior."

Xue Jianya returned her narrow gaze, a stern expression rooted on his white stripped face. "I would not expect a ruffian such as yourself to know anything other than mopping floors."

"Oh that is it!" Tigress snapped bringing her left hand back ready to claw Xue Jianya's face off.

And she would have it were not for Tai Lung taking hold of arm by the wrist. "Easy there Tigress."

"But he," Tigress snapped looking over her shoulder to glare at him.

"I know, but right now I think we should take this matter to Shifu. He'll know how to handle this." He then released his grip and made his way toward the door, though paused to glare at the white tiger. "Either way, we're not done with our little match."

_Back with Shifu_

"What do you mean, you found the Dragon Warrior?"

"That precisely what I mean," Junjie said in a proud voice. "I found him wondering through the streets of the Lotus Valley…where I might add have been named its Grandmaster…he was a very impressive find, far more talented than your worthless Tai Lung, who should be locked away for his crimes."

"Please Junjie," Chao said in a calm tone, "you would do well to remain topic. Now then Master Shifu, Junjie has already brought Xue Jianya before the Master's council and that of the Sacred Onyx, and both are in agreement, that this white tiger truly is the legendary Dragon Warrior and have come to present him with the Dragon Scroll."

Shifu cast his gaze from one master to another, a look of panic forming on his face. "But it was Grandmaster Oogway who first foretold the coming of the Dragon Warrior and only he could determine his identity."

"Oogway's claim to that right passed the moment of his death," Junjie snapped, "how could you possible claim what that old fool was thinking just before he died?"

A growl began to form in the back of Shifu's throat. He was beginning to lose his temper against this red fox.

"I fear once again, Junjie has a valid point." Chao said his voice forever calm.

"But I have seen what Po can do first hand," Shifu snapped, "he bested each of my student, myself included, even defeated Tai Lung."

"All that proves is that your students are not as skilled as you think, and you have lost a great of your own strength," Junjie proclaimed then moved to stand before the desert monitor. "I say it is about time that a new…more younger, and worthy kung fu master be given control over the Jade Palace."

"You claim to be the Grandmaster of the Lotus Valley," Shifu countered, "why then would you wish to be the Jade Palace master?"

"I thought the answer would be simple," the red fox said, "the Valley of Peace was once my home too Shifu, and who better than me to look after its well being?"

"I will be the judge of that Master Junjie," Chao said drawing the red fox's attention.

"Oh yes of course, sir," Junjie said, his ears dropping slightly, "I would never dream of over stepping my bounds."

"Oh please," Shifu whispered rolling his eyes.

"Now then," Chao said, bringing his hands behind his back, "though the other master are all in agreement with Junjie's claim, I for one have always trusted Oogway's judgment, thus before I make my final decision I wish to meet this Po personally," he paused, a smile forming as he saw the look of disbelief on the red fox's face, "So then where might I find him, probably training with the rest of your students correct?

A look of doubt formed on Shifu's face. "Well you see about that Master Chao."


	6. Chapter 6

_The Goose and Panda Noodle shop…_

Po stood in the center of Mr. Ping's kitchen working up a good deal of sweat dishing out one bowl of soup after another. Normally he'd have this area closed off save for a narrow slot at the bottom so that Po could hand out orders without being seen, yet now it was completely opened revealing himself in full view to the number of customers. Many people gawked at first at the sighting of seeing a giant panda with his head pressed against the kitchen, but they soon grew use to the idea and often commented on his wonderful cooking, Po began to loosen up and eased into serving more orders. Ping was right about there being a mad rush. He never thought there were that many people in the valley who loved his cooking; then again he spent a good portion of his stay here, locked away in the dark.

Lilly turned out to be great help, handing out bowls of noodles to the waiting customers. She greeted each one with a loving smile and even some of them laugh whenever she challenged them with a riddle.

Ping stood alongside Po, whipping up a large pot of his famish Secret Indigent Soup. For the first time, Po found it surprising that the goose had not forced him to leave. Taking a chance, Po glanced over his shoulder to eye the set of spices he sprinkled in the mix.

"Turn away Po," Ping said without missing a beat.

"Ah come on Mr. Ping," Po said though kept his gaze away from the pot, "you can tell me. I mean who am I going to tell?"

"Perhaps another one of your fellow pandas," Ping said in a harsh tone turning on Po, though his expression changed as he noticed the sad look on Po's face. "Uh…did I say something wrong?"

"I don't even know where to beginning," Po said as he finished up the last set of bowls. "Sorry Ping, but you know I don't like talking about my past. I'm going and take these out to the customers."

"Alright Po," Ping said, "always remember—"

"Serves with a smile," Po answered the goose glancing at him with a wide toothy grin.

_Out in the street…_

Shifu, Master Chao and Junjie made their way down the main street of the village market place. Everyone they passed paused to bow before the masters, only Junjie appeared unimpressed by their show of respect. Tigress and the others fell in step behind the red panda, including Xue Jianya. As Tigress turned to glare at him, she noticed the nerves glance the white tiger giving the red fox, but it disappeared the moment their eyes met.

"Say," Xue Jianya muttered side stepping to walk beside her, "I would like apologies for my words back in the Training Hall."

Tigress said nothing as they reached the Goose and Panda noodle shop, she didn't even notice that they had stopped. Her thoughts were too focused on other matters, like what she planned to do to this upstart if he didn't back off.

Xue Jianya didn't seem to take notice of this as he rambled on. "So how about you and I go out a date sometime."

That drew her attention. "What?"

"Well seeing how I'm the Dragon Warrior," Xue Jianya said in a calm tone, a sly smile on his face, "I'm going to be needing a worthy mate, and seeing how we're both tigers, what better—"

His rambling was cut short as Tigress shot a hand out clamping Xue Jianya's mouth. "Unless you wish for me to remove those lips you will stop right there. I happen to already have a boyfriend."

Xue Jianya swiped her arm away, his sly smile becoming one of an angry glare. "Well I can't imagine anyone would want to be with a monster like you."

Tigress's eyes narrowed further, her irises like daggers, claws snapped out, a shift in her shoulder showed that she was about to strike, but something caught her eye and calmly backed away.

"What's the matter?" Xue Jianya said in a mocking tone, "Don't tell me you lost your nerve."

"Oh no," she said in a playful voice, "I'll just don't anything to ruin that pretty little face of your," she paused moving back to stand beside Tai Lung and whispered, "not yet anyway."

Xue Jianya was about to say something when the desert monitor's voice drew his attention.

"So where is this Po you mention?" Chao asked.

"Right here," Shifu said gesturing toward the oval entrance of the noodle shop.

"Where?" Junjie mocked, "All I see are group of insignificant beggars."

"The one I'm referring to," Shifu said fighting the urge the temptation to plow his fist into the red fox's muzzle, "is the giant panda moving about the tables."

"Giant panda!" Junjie snapped, "You mean to tell us that Oogway had the audacity to select some overweight, foul smelling, pea brain, repulsive—"

"Excuse me?"

Junjie's ears dropped flat along the side of his face and slowly turned around only to jump back seeing that the giant panda he had been insulting no more than a minute ago stood several inches before him.

"You know my ears may not be as big as yours," Po said calmly, though his jade eyes held a look of bitter rage, "but they hear things just fine," he paused as he turned his gaze away from the cowering red fox, "speaking of which."

Po then side step around Junjie to stand before Xue Jianya.

The white tiger gazed Po up and down, but did not look the least bit impressed with his stance. "Hello there," he said in a calm friendly tone, "the name's Po, Tigress's boyfriend."

Xue Jianya eyes open wide just before Po rammed his fist into the white tiger's stomach doubling him over.

"Now that was for trying to make a pass at Tigress," Po said his voice still clam and in control.

Xue Jianya raised his expression to gaze up at Po, a mixture of pain and shock covered his face.

"And this is for thinking you could get away with calling her monster." Po then brought his right arm back and struck Xue Jianya's face open palmed with enough force to send the white tiger half way across the market place.

Satisfied with his action, Po turned to face Tigress and give her a gentle kiss along the lips. He smiled as he heard a purr slip through her lips. Breaking from the kiss he turned to face the rest of his friends seeing their toothy grins and said while rubbing his hands together. "So who's up for some lunch, my treat?"

With the exception of the desert monitor and red fox, everyone shot their hands up.


	7. Chapter 7

Po stood beside the entrance to the noodle shop, gracefully bowing as his friends made their way inside. The customers sitting at the tables sat frozen in shock as the Furious Five and Tai Lung stood in the middle of the dining area, some even slipped the soup from their spoons.

"Daddy!"

Tai Lung grinned as the young female snow leopard rushed from the table she was cleaning to jump into her father's waiting arms.

"Hello my little princess," Tai Lung said in a playful tone, "have you been working hard for Mr. Ping?"

"Yes father," Lilly said, giggling as Tai Lung scratched her chin.

"Welcome, welcome," Mr. Ping said, "how I can help you?"

"Greeting Mr. Ping," Tigress was the first to speak up giving the aged goose a solemn bow, "Master Shifu wanted to have a word with Po about…" she paused, an awkward expression forming. Like so many other people in the valley, Mr. Ping had no idea Po was the Dragon Warrior and she didn't know how the noodle loving goose would react. She thought it was foolish of him, but then again, she hadn't even told anyone outside the palace she and Po were dating.

"You see Mr. Ping," Crane said coming to Tigress's rescue, "the Summer Festival is coming, and with Po working as the palace chef, Master Shifu needed to talk with him on which meals to make for all the guest coming in."

Tigress leaned back against the avian and calmly whispered, "Thank you Crane."

"Ah yes," Ping said with a cheerful smile, "I would love to attend such a grand meal, but sadly I will have own my hands full dealing with people down here."

"I'm sorry to hear that Mr. Ping," Tigress said, then a sudden thought came to her, "maybe once we're done listening to Shifu give his speech we could come down and help out, it could be a great way for us to get acquainted with the people. What do you say Mr. Ping?"

The old goose brought his feathery hands up to his beak which was spread in a wide smile. His eyes bugged out so far that Tigress feared they might pop. He then shocked the female tiger by jumping up and down shouting, "And rank in pounds and pounds of yen!"

Mr. Ping then turned about to address his customers, "My I have your attention, in honor of the Furious Five and the Mighty Tai Lung ever present protection of the Valley of Peace, I am here by offering everyone here a onetime free bowl of my finest noodle soup."

There came an uproar of cheers from the people as they threw up arms in applauded.

"With purchase," Ping quickly added thus ending the joy.

Monkey chuckled as he leaned against Tai Lung, "Po was right, he is crafty."

Tai Lung found himself laughing as well. "I don't think I've ever been called 'Mighty'."

"You'll always been mighty to me Daddy," Lilly said wrapping her arms around her father's neck.

"Lilly," they heard Ping's voice ring out, "I've another two orders for you to deliver."

"Oh," the young snow leopard said, "sorry Daddy, I got to get back work." With that she jumped down and rushed over the counter.

"Okay honey," Tai Lung said, "tell Momma I'll be home later for dinner."

"Momma?" Mantis said with quick snigger.

"What?" Tai Lung said giving the small bug an angry glance. "She's my little girl."

Tigress suppressed a giggle of her own. It was good to see everyone behaving so openly with Tai Lung. It showed how easily it was for them to work together and have each other's back in a fight. Gesturing with a paw, Tigress led them over a long table near the wall. As she sat down, Tigress cast her gaze toward the entrance to see Po standing before the three masters wondering what they could be talking about.

_Out in the market street…_

"Po," Shifu said glancing over at his fellow masters, "I would like for you to meet Master Chao and Master Junjie, members of the Sacred Onyx council."

"Hi there," Po said giving the two masters a friendly bow.

Master Chao returned the node where as Junjie glared at Po with a look of hate burning in his eyes. "How dare you!" the red fox snapped. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

_A overstuff wind bag, _Po thought his eyes narrowing. "Sorry?"

"You just struck my prize student and the future Dragon Warrior!"

A surprise look fell upon Po as he watched Junjie dash past him to check on the white tiger.

"Uh what…" he began turning his attention to Shifu saying, "but I thought Oogway named me the Dragon Warrior."

"He did Po," Shifu said looking a bit awkward, something Po had never seen on the red panda, "that's one of the reasons why Master Chao is here. It has been suggested that the white tiger…" he paused to turn his gaze away from Po to hide a fit of laughter, "…you easily laid out is the Dragon Warrior."

"Indeed," Master Chao said moving to stand before Po, his gaze drifting along the length of the giant panda. "I must you strike an imposing figure, but why would you choose to hide your true strength?"

A shudder ran down Po's back and quickly attempted to loosen his body.

"Oh no need to hide from me," Master Chao said with slight grin, "though I'm not sure as to your reasons I could sense the subtle rise and stretch of your robe just before you struck Xue Jianya. Perhaps, Oogway's judgment in our giant panda here was correct after all."

"What?" Junjie snapped, his ears shooting up. He then rushed over to stand before the desert monitor a pleading expression covered his face. "But you already said how impressive you were Xue Jianya's skills. You can't deny me my right, not after everything I've done."

"Yes," Chao said plainly, "Xue Jianya is a very impressive kung fu warrior, but I never seen someone take him down in no more than two blows."

"But he was caught off guard!" Junjie snapped, "If Xue Jianya wasn't taken in by that orange striped bimbo he would…" he paused as he heard a soft growl coming from above him and tilted his head up to see Po eyeing him with a look of anger.

A smile formed on Master Chao as he inched away from the small red fox. "You remember what he did to Xue Jianya."

Junjie chuckled but took several steps back all the same.

"Now then," Master Chao said calmly, "as I see it we have two possible Dragon Warriors, both equally skilled with vast strength. Now then Master Shifu you mention that you were planning on doing a demonstration of your student's kung fu skills during the Summer Festival? I say that we also hold a match between Po and Xue Jianya and whoever wins shall earn the title of Dragon Warrior and be given the Dragon Scroll," he paused as he glanced between Shifu and Junjie. "Are we in an agreement?"

"Anything to show this valley who the true Grandmaster should be," Junjie said awfully quickly.

Shifu appeared hesitant at first as he glanced at Po. "What do you say Po, this will affect your position here in the Valley of Peace," he paused to see the wicked grin form on Junjie's face, "You may even be forced to leave the valley."

Po glanced around, eyeing the white tiger, who had just gotten back to his feet, shifted his gaze upon Junjie, his eyes narrowing noticing the evil look on the red fox face, and then turned to see his friends laughing and talking with the villagers as though it was a common occurrence. Though he wouldn't mind stepping down from the role of Dragon Warrior he could not bring himself to lose his new friends…to lose Tigress.

Standing straight, Po brought his fist up and proclaimed in proud voice, "I'm in."


	8. Chapter 8

"So Fluffy," Po said crossing his arms about his chest, "are you up for another round?"

"_Fluffy_?" Xue Jianya snapped moving to stand before the panda. "When I get done with you, there won't be a need to dig a hole to burry you in."

"No more of that," Master Chao said, "now then, I would like to try some of that wonderful soup I smell."

"Oh that would Mr. Ping's Secret Indigent Soup," Po said bowing, "it's the valley's favorite."

"Really," Chao said eyeing the panda, "and what may I ask is the secret indigent?"

"Sorry Master Chao," Po said in a calm tone, "but I've been working here for the past few years and even I don't know what it is."

The desert monitor stroked his chin as though in deep thought. "Perhaps before my visit here is over you will."

Po was about to ask the what master meant by that, but he had already gone inside followed a grumpy Junjie and snarling Xue Jianya.

Before Shifu could join them, Po quickly shot in front him, looking a bit worried. "May I speak with you before we go in?"

"Of course Po."

The two of them moved out of the path of the customers leaving to stand before the outer wall.

"So then Po what did you wish to speak about?"

"I was hoping if I could ask Tigress to the gala."

Po tensed up, his closed as he awaited Shifu to snap at his request, at the very least attack him. But after a few seconds of nothing, Po slowly cracked his eyes open to see Shifu smiling up at him.

"Uh…forgive me master, but did you hear what I was asking for?"

"Oh yes Po," Shifu said, his smile still present, "and may I say that I am very pleased that you would make the effort to ask me before hand, what with be not only Tigress's master but her father as well. You are free to ask Tigress to the gala, though I feel that I should tell you that if you hurt her in any form, whether it be physical or mental, and I will take you down," he paused to walk past the giant panda, though not before adding with a faint chuckle, "that is unless Tigress beats me to it."

Po chuckled as he turned to follow Shifu saying, "Ah good one master, and they say you don't have a sense of humor."

"That was no joke panda."

Po stopped dead in his tracks, a look of shock formed on his face, but quickly shook it off knowing that he had nothing to really worry about, he and Tigress had been seeing each other for some time now, but because of his fears and doubts he never allowed himself to expression those feeling openly. Maybe now was time to change all that.

_In the dining area…_

Tai Lung finished off his third bowl of noodle soup sighing deeply. "Ah that was wonderful," he said with a smile, he then turned to face the goose, "one more please."

"Nothing doing," Ping snapped, "and here I thought that panda was the one who ate too much."

The others giggled though stopped when they took note of Grandmaster Shifu along with Master Chao and Junjie entering the dining area. Po to Tigress's pleasure sat close beside her, though seemed to reframe from placing an arm around her.

She looked sadden by his lack of tenderness, but knew he loved her, just always seem unable to showing it in public.

"So what's the news Master Shifu?" Tigress asked calmly.

"Master Chao has decided that we will be having a contest following the opening night gala of the Summer Festival," he paused to lower his voice, leaning closer to his students, "to determine whether Po will remain as the Dragon Warrior or be handed over to Xue Jianya."

Tigress's eyes narrow at the mention of the white tiger's name and glanced over at the entrance to see him leaning against the wall. And though she hated him, she couldn't help but noticed his expression, so hard and cruel toward those who were leaving, but there was something else hidden underneath, a look of saddens that she couldn't explain.

_What's wrong with him?_

The gentle touch of Po's hand atop her own drew her attention and gaze into Po's lovable jade eyes and found herself purring.

"Uh Tigress," Po began in a nerves tone shifting his gaze between her and Shifu. "I was wondering, if you would…I mean if you would like…"

"Po," Tigress muttered in a tender voice, "are you asking me out for a date," she then leaned closer to him whispering, "in front of all these people including my father."

Po's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he smiled at her. "Well yeah, I thought it would nice to take you to the dance. I'll understand if you want to spend the night in the training hall—"

His sentence was cut short as Tigress pressed her lips against his own, wrapping her arms around his back in a loving embrace. "I'd love to," she said after parting. "I'll meet you at the top of the Thousand steps," she paused gently running a hand down the panda's chest and whispered, "though I hope you aren't planning on wearing your robe to the dance. I would hate to slip on it during a slow dance." She then got up to leave, pressing her tail under Po's chin as she passed.

"Oh man," Monkey said his eyes wide open, "I can't believe you just did that big man."

"Personally I can't believe Tigress kissed him in broad daylight," Mantis added.

Junjie stood at a distance as the panda and the others began talking among themselves, laughing and giggle.

It was sickening.

"Have your moment fool," the red fox whispered inching closer into the shadows, "for on the day of the match it may very well be your last."


	9. Chapter 9

Shifu stood at the end of the hallway in the student barracks as he normally does with each morning, though this time Master Chao position himself off the side as he wanted to observe how the red panda handled the morning routine.

They heard the faint sound of the gong; the doors open the student rooms slid open followed by the each of the Furious Five, Po and Tai Lung stepping out at attention.

"Greeting Grandmaster," they said together.

"Greeting students," Shifu said, "now then as tonight will marks the beginning of the Summer Festival you are all free to do as you please…" he paused as his gaze turned to face Po, "expect for you Po, I will need you to work on some advance training to prepare for your match with Xue Jianya during the demonstration."

Po released a low grown. "But Master Shifu I was hoping—"

"Don't worry Po," Shifu said calmly cutting the panda off, "you will be done in time to get ready for your date with Tigress at tonight's gala."

There came a soft chuckle came from Monkey and Mantis.

"It's not really that Master Shifu," Po said, "I was hoping to help Mr. Ping set up for it is all."

"Oh don't worry about that," Crane said, "We've agreed to help out the goose get everything ready."

"Yes he seemed rather thrilled by the idea," Viper said.

A smile formed on Po. "He rambled on about how much money he'd rank in didn't he?"

Everyone in the hallway nodded.

"Well I go and see to Junjie," Chao spoke up for the first time, he turned to Shifu with a solemn bow, "I will be sure that he keeps Xue Jianya away from the training hall while Po there; would not wish to add further tension." He then made his way to stand before Po and gazed up at the panda's jade eyes. "Yes, I do believe so," he said in a confusing manner and continued on his way.

"What was that all about?" Po said looking over at Crane.

The avian shrugged his shoulders.

As Tigress and the others went down to assist Mr. Ping, Po followed Shifu into the training hall, where they spent several hours training, working on some of the more basic skills in front of Master Chao, then went on to several intense fighting moves. For a few weeks now he had been learning the kung fu style of the Furious Five. Some of them had been a simple matter to master, Viper and Monkey's flexibility, Mantis's speed and Crane's grace. All he had left was to master Tiger style.

Shifu and Chao stood along the far side of the dojo; the desert monitor said nothing merely gazed upon the panda as he darted back and forth across the rotating beams and dodging the swing clubs.

"I am impressed Master Shifu," Chao said.

"Thank you Master Chao," Shifu said with a faint smile forming, he brought a hand to his mouth and loudly cleared his throat.

Po flipped to the middle beam, leaning from side to side avoiding the clubs and turned his gaze upon the red panda and noticed how he gripped a lever next to him. Realizing what was to come, Po pulled off another flip landing in the center of the training area, positioning his arms.

Shifu pulled back on the lever causing a section of the floor to slide back and a large green marble craved dragon to rise up in front of Po.

"What is that?" Chao said leaning forward a little.

"That, Master Chao is something new we've added to the training hall called the Dragon's Breath. A few weeks ago, Po and the others had to deal with a warthog by the name of Taotie, who originally help built the training hall, and though the warthog was something of bit deranged, Po managed to befriend him and in returned built this to help Po master his use of Chi," Shifu glanced back over to Po and took notice of his readiness. "The machine works along with our Field of Fire to shoot a swath of fire at Po."

"Interesting," Chao said, "but how does that help the panda with his chi control?"

"Observe," Shifu then pulled back on another lever which caused the marble dragon to release a blaze of fire.

At the same instant, Po brought his left hand forward releasing a small swirl of green wind. The two elemental clashed with other on impact result in a minor explosion. Master Chao was taken by surprise with Po's display of chi and jumped back a few steps where as Shifu's ears were the only part of him that shifted, swaying back a bit as they caught by the resulting wind.

As the air settle, Po lowered his arms and took a deep breath before turning to face the two masters and calmly bow before them.

"Oh big deal."

Everyone turned to gaze toward the door to see Xue Jianya there with his back pressed firmly against the wall.

"I could have done that with my eyes close," he said in a mocking gesture of waving a hand about, "not to mention with forming an even bigger gust of wind."

"Really," Po said with a sheepish smile, "Well then why not show us."

Xue Jianya took on a nerves expression, but before anyone could tempt him further, the red fox Junjie appeared. "Now, now, there's no need to show off my young dragon warrior. You wouldn't want to destroy the Training Hall." He laughed heartily but his voice carried a trace of nerviness to it.

"Well then," Master Chao said in a calm voice, "I would suggest we should get ready for tonight opening ceremony," he paused as he turned to face Shifu, "Now I assume you'll be giving your usual speech Shifu?"

Shifu turned to smile at his fellow master. "Oh yes Master Chao I hope that it will be memorable."

Junjie sniggered. "If you're giving it, I'm sure it will be one that lulls everyone into a restful slumber."

Xue Jianya joined in on the laughter until he heard a faint growl coming from the panda and gazed into his blazing jade eyes. The white tiger returned the glare with one of his own but turned his head to the right a moment later as he heard the soft sound of someone clearing their throat and was shocked to see Chao standing beside him.

"You remember what he did when you tried to make a pass at his girlfriend correct?"

Xue Jianya shuddered as the memory resurface, a twinge running across his jaw. "Ah he doesn't scare me," the white tiger boasted though quickly backed away, "it's just that I forgot I have some other things to deal with." With that he ran off.

Po smirked. It was becoming clear that this white tiger was nothing more than an over blown wind bag, just like his master. It would be interesting to see what he does during their match in the morning. Turning back to Master Shifu and Master Chao, Po gave them both another bow before saying, "Well then Master Shifu I would like to get ready for the dance."

"By all means Po," Shifu said with a smile, "I hope you and Tigress enjoy yourselves."

_Elsewhere in the barracks…_

Tigress had left Mr. Ping's noodle shop early to get ready for the dance. She had to say that despite the mad rush that took place, she found the experience enjoyable. To see the joy on the villagers face as she handed out bowls of noodle brought a smile to her own.

_I wouldn't mind doing this again sometime._

Opening the door to her room, Tigress went to work at picking out a fitting dress for her date with Po. A giggled escaped her lips as the thought of her and Po finally going out on a date formed in her mind and found herself twirling about her room. The warrior part of her felt foolish for acting so childish, but she couldn't bring herself to stop her merriment. It had been so long since she ever felt this happy and she didn't want to lose it.

Shifting through her wardrobe, made mainly of her usual training red vest and black slacks, Tigress, decided that she wear her sliver vest with the black trim and matching leaf design. It was simple and elegant outfit, something she normally wore whenever she stood before visiting kung fu master.

"Perfect," she said placing the vest along her bed.

"Oh no!"

Tigress jerked around shocked to see Tai Lung standing before her door.

"Please tell me you are not going to wear that on you date with Po," the snow leopard cried gesturing toward her vest.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's plain. This going to be your special moment with the person you love. Don't you think you should wear something to make it unforgettable?"

Tigress brought her arms about her chest. "And what would you suggest?"

A smile formed on Tai Lung's face. "Come with me," he said then took her by the arm and led her toward the steps.


	10. Chapter 10

_The Valley Market Place…_

Tai Lung and Tigress reached Mea's clothing supply store just as rather beautifully dressed female sheep exited. The sheep looked absolutely stunning, and called a friendly goodbye before skipping off down the street.

"Geez Tai Lung," Tigress said her cheeks turning slightly pink, "I don't know if this place is really for me. I've seen some of the dresses your wife sells and I think they're way too fancy for me."

Just then, a tall slim and rather busty female snow leopard shot her through the curtains of the entry way snapping, "Who said that!" Her frown quickly changed to a wide grin as she laid eyes on her mate and jumped out to tightly embrace the male snow leopard pressing her lips against his own.

Their show of affection caused Tigress's cheeks to blush that much brighter and nearly jumped when she felt something pulling on her tail. Looking down, she smile when she saw Lilly standing next to her. "It really grosses me out too whenever they kiss Auntie Tigress."

_Auntie Tigress?_ Tigress still had trouble grasping the idea of Tai Lung being her older brother. Though they were not related by blood, their relationship with Master Shifu made them as close as siblings as possible, thus Lilly had become Tigress's niece.

"Sorry honey," Mea said pushing herself away from Tai Lung, "but I always get worried whenever your father goes off on a mission."

"Oh please," Tai Lung said with a bit of laughter in his voice, "haven't you heard, they're calling me the Mighty Tai Lung."

Both Tigress and Lilly lowered their head pinching the bridge of their noise. "Oh brother," they said in unison.

Mea giggled at the sight, but her tone soon became more serious as she spoke up, "So Tigress, what brings you here. My mate hasn't caused any problems has he?"

"No, nothing like that," Tigress said, her amber eyes darting from side to side, "you know in fact, I'm going to be going."

"Not so fast," Tai Lung said taking hold of her tail. "In truth honey, I thought Tigress here could purchase one of you nice gown for her date with Po."

Mea brought her hands up to the sides of her face, releasing a joyful shrill and took hold of Tigress's shoulder quickly leading her inside. "Oh I have just the dress for you, and believe me you are going to love it," she paused to glance over her shoulder addressing Tai Lung, "honey be a dear and help Lilly with her school work. This may take awhile."

"Really there's no big deal," Tigress complained attempting to escape from the snow leopard's grip, "I think the silver one back the barracks will do just fine…and beside I don't have the money to pay…"

"Oh nonsense," Mea said, "what type of friend would I be if I made you pay."

Mea led Tigress to the far end of the clothing shop and quickly pulled out a stunning full body length gown. "Here we are, I had this one tailor made for you. I know you'll turn heads when you walk by."

As Tigress held the dress up while gazing into a mirror, she had to admit it was a rather stunning, made out of the softest red silk with a leaf pattern similar to her training vest from the left shoulder strap all the way around ending at the base. The lower half of the dress was open along the sides to give her legs free range of motion. She found herself giggling wondering what it be like to go out on mission dressed like that. However there were some features of the gown that she felt bothered with. For one thing the low collar and how it was held with one strap about the left shoulder there by leaving the right side top half of her breast exposed. "I don't know," Tigress muttered, turning to face Mea, "Don't you think it's a bit revealing? What would Po say?"

"Now look here Tigress," Mea said calmly placing her hands about Tigress's shoulders. "I may not know a lot about you and Po, but what I do know is that he loves you for what you have inside, not outside. This festival is meant to be one of enjoyment and merriment, and as one of this valley greatest protector, I can think of no better time to let loose and enjoy the moment for all it's worth."

A smile crept across Tigress face and held the dress closer to her as thought of dancing alongside Po formed in the back of her mind. "Thanks Mea. I owe you one."

"Just make sure you enjoy yourself," she said, then her eyes widen, "oh I would like if you and Po would stick around after the dance as my Lilly will be doing a little dance of her own."

"Of course Mea, I'll be there right up front." Tigress gazed through the window noticing the level of the sun. "Oh my, it's getting late, I'll need to go and finish getting ready. See you there later."

With that, she rushed off rolling the dress up around her arm to keep from tripping over it.

_Back at the Student Barracks…_

It took no time at all for Tigress to get back to Jade Palace though still had a bit to before she met up with Po. Making her way back to her room, she calmly took her training clothes off and slipped into her new dress, once then she reached behind her back to undo the clasp of her wrapping allow her breasts to slowly push out against the silk clothe. A slightly shudder came over her as the cool smooth surface brushed along her nipples. Tigress then wrapped a gold strip of clothe around her waist to tighten the dress about her body, this only served to show off more of her stunning figure. Reaching under her bed, Tigress found a pair of fancy sandals that had a raised heel adding a few inches to her height. It would be nice to finally gaze into Po at eye leave for a change. Lastly, Tigress applied a faint layer of light red make to the rim of her eyes and lips. Once finished she gazed into the mirror and nearly gasped as the image that stared backed at her was a completely different tiger. She found her cheeks turning bright red at the fact that she seem to enjoy the beauty she beheld.

Looking over to the window she saw that the sun was close to setting. If they were to reach the valley in time for the opening gala, she would have to leave now. Taking one last look at herself she took a deep breath to steady herself. "Alright Tigress, let's do this."

Po and the others stood by the arch way leading to the valley. The remaining members of the five were dressed in their finest training clothes. Tai Lung though wore his dark purple slacks and brown iron bolted belt. Po on the other hand, was dressed a pair of black slack, gold belt, with a red open vest with a symbol of a dragon on the back.

"What's keeping Tigress?" Crane muttered, "I figure she'd be here by now."

"Whoa," Monkey cried out.

Po turned around to see Tigress coming toward them, and his eyes nearly popped out at the sight of her in her new dress.

Crane stood rigid his mouth dropping for a moment until Tai Lung brushed him along the side. "Hey there, that's my sister you're staring at."

"Sorry."

Tigress came to stand before Po, she stood eye level with the panda and she smile before twirling around causing the hem of the dress to rise up a little in the breeze. "So Po, how do I look?"

"You look beautiful," Po said taking her hand and gently kissed it causing Tigress to purr, "but then again you always do," he then turned to his friends and said in a cheerful voice, "so then shall we get going?"

The others nodded and calmly went down the steps for the valley, Po and Tigress took the lead hand in hand, both with smile on their face, and with Tigress purring all the way.


	11. Chapter 11

**(Author note: I would like to give a special thanks to Pandafan91. I was having a little trouble coming up with a section for this chapter where Shifu had to give a speech and so I decide to asked him for a bit of help. I got a reply back with a list of question, and after giving it some thought I found out that I could set the scene up on my own. Though I'm sure Pandafan91 could have down a more impressive job I feel that I did a rather nice job here.**

**Anyway on with the chapter...enjoy)**

* * *

Po and Tigress led the others through the clustered market place. Lanterns of various shades of color were hung about the sides of the building to give the area a warm glow. The street was a bustles of villagers full of merriment as they waited for the festivity to begin. Some chatted among themselves, while others stood before jewelry stands picking out a shinning gemstone for their love ones. Children ran and skipped about some of them clutching small sparkly sticks in their hands, waving them here and there, though were pushed off by the adults whenever they neared a stack of fireworks.

As the kung fu warriors reached the center of the village, Tigress could feel the stunned or surprised eyes pitted upon her. Turning to her right, she could see that Po felt the same way.

"Are you going to be alright?" She whispered into his ear. Though she had been to several of these opening night galas, this was the first time the panda had been seen in open public, and it was difficult to tell how he would react.

Po took a deep breath, turned to face Tigress and gave her a warm smile. "I'll be fine, what about you?"

A blush came over Tigress. She never came to these galas to have fun, most of the time she just stood there, rigid as stone, eyes darting back forth looking for any sign of drunken ruffian aiming to cause trouble.

"I think I can handle this," she said returning his gaze, "just so long as you're by my side."

Po's smile widen, as he quickly turned around and came back and calmly placed something along her ear. Glancing up, she smile at the sight of a moon blossom there. It looked lovely and the scent carried along the wind was wonderful.

"I couldn't image being anywhere else," he said as he leaned in close to give her a kiss.

The sound of a gong drew their attention and they turned to see Shifu and the others standing on a raised platform. Realizing her place was with her master and fellow warriors, Tigress calmly strolled past the gathered villagers to stand next to Tai Lung. Po was about to do the same when he felt a gentle tug on his arm. Glancing over his shoulder, he could see Mr. Ping standing next to him. The aged goose held a cheerful yet surprised expression.

"So this is what you look like under your robe," Ping said, "no wonder you were able to squeeze through the narrow gaps in the table, not to mention carry all of the supplies from the alley."

"You're not angry with me?" Po said.

"Why would I be angry with you?" Ping said, "Now come, you can help me hand out a few drinks and dumplings."

Po looked doubtful, his eyes darting back to Tigress. "But Mr. Ping, I was going to go join the kung fu warriors plus I have a date."

"Yes, I saw you with Master Tigress," Ping said with a chuckle, "you two make a good couple, but just because you're the Jade Palace chef doesn't mean you get to stand alongside her during the Grandmaster's speech."

Po was hesitant to follow the goose, though after an understand node from Tigress, the panda turned to follow Ping into his dining area.

Shifu stood before the edge of the platform; he cast his gaze to the right to see Tai Lung along the Furious Five standing at attention waiting calmly for him to give his speech. "Where's Po?" he whispered.

"He's helping Mr. Ping in the noodle shop," Tigress whispered back.

"What," he snapped his ears standing up rigid, "but as the Dragon Warrior, his place should be here."

Tigress turned away from the red panda, a look of grief covered her face.

"Remember Master Shifu," Viper said in a calm tender voice, "Po has not reveal to anyone that he is the Dragon Warrior, not even Mr. Ping."

Shifu released a heavy sigh. Of course the goose wouldn't know, when Po was brought before the Jade Palace it was under the notion that he was only there to cook the meals. Taking a deep breath he realized that would have to change.

"Is there a problem Shifu?" Junjie said in a mocking tone. "If it will make things easier for you, I'll be more than happy to step in. I assure you that my speech will be far more rousing."

The red panda turned his glare toward the red fox. "No everything is perfectly fine," he then cleared his throat in a loud grunt to draw the attention of gathering villagers.

"Greetings to you all this wonderful night. This night marks the birth of summer, the season of love and romance," he paused as he gazed upon the loving couples among the crowd, "as with each opening festival we will be holding a special gala with music provided by the valley musicians, afterward there will be a special performance from my own grandchild Lilly," another pause brought about by a playful giggle from Mea as she rubbed her daughter's cheeks. Shifu fought the urge to chuckle at the sight of Tai Lung face palming himself. "Also we have two special guest from the Sacred Onyx council, Master Chao, and…" Shifu stumbled for a moment to grumble the next part, "Master Junjie, also grandmaster of the Lotus temple. Following tonight's gala you are all invited to the Jade Palace arena in the morning as the protectors of the Valley of Peace demonstrate their unique kung fu style."

This brought about a roaring cheer from the crowds. Everyone in the valley was thrilled to watch the Furious Five in action. Their sounds of glee brought a smile the warriors' faces and in Tigress case a pair of rosy cheeks.

"Now then, let the gala begin."

_Inside Mr. Ping's noodle shop…_

Po was busy serving drinks to the gathering villagers. He listened with a keen ear as Shifu gave his speech. The mention of the demonstration his friends would be giving caused him to shudder a little knowing that he would have to go along with it. Though he would prefer not show off in front of everyone, both Tigress and Shifu had raised a valid point. The Dragon Warrior was more than just a kung fu master but a symbol, something the people to believe in, something to give them hope. He couldn't bring himself to let them down, no matter what his feeling were.

Po turned his head to glance over at the goose, happily handing out small bowls of soup. If he was to finally reveal what he was capable of doing, he might as well get started.

"Uh Mr. Ping there's something that I think I should tell you," Po said lowering his gaze.

Mr. Ping had just handed out the last bowl to a sweet old female sheep as he turned to face the panda. "Yes Po?"

"Well you see it's about the demonstration at the Jade Palace arena in the morning."

"Oh yes," Ping said with joy, "I hope to sell a few pot loads of my noodle soup. Maybe even the beam buns. Can't let those go bad now. Do you think you could help me out seeing how the Furious Five and the Mighty Tai Lung will be too busy showing off to eat?"

"Well that's the thing," Po said rubbing his upper arm. "I won't just be watching them showing off, I'll be—"

Before he could say anything, Tigress came to stand beside Po, gently placing a hand along his shoulder.

"Excuse me Mr. Ping," she said in a sweet voice, "but the music is about to start so would it be alright if I steal my date for awhile. I promise to bring him back later."

"Oh of course," Ping said with a friendly smile, "you two have fun now."

Tigress led Po back toward the center of the market place where a group of sheep and bunnies had begun playing a set of flutes and violins to create an air of marvelous harmony. Po smile as he took Tigress's right hand while placing his free hand along her waist. His smile widened as he heard the gentle purr slipping through her lips. As the music was carried on along the wind, the two couple shifted their feet, moving back and forth, from side to side. Their eyes never drifted too far from gazing into each other and surprisingly they managed to keep from bumping into other dance partners.

Tigress could not keep the smile from her face as she fell in step with the panda. He spun her around a few times allowing the low half of her dress to twirl in the breeze. Her purr grew louder when Po suddenly dipped her, bringing a hand along her back to keep her steady while she in turn tighten her grip on his shoulder. She found herself giggling when he brought her back up, though she shifted a little bit too far and gently brushed her lips against his own.

As the music came to an end, Tigress moved close to Po, wrapping an arm around his waist and lowered her head so that the side of her face now pressed along his chest.

"I never knew you could dance so graceful Po," she said in a faint whisper.

"I could say the same to you Tigress," Po replied, "I guess all that kung fu training paid off for other things."

Tigress smiled at the comment, though she could hear a subtle trace of grief in Po's voice. "Po's what's wrong?"

"It's nothing…" Po said, though his voice seemed to crack every so often, "…it's just that this reminds me of the times my family once celebration the passing seasons. Though they were never this impressive, what with us having to hide where we were."

Her smile faded and pressed her face deeper into Po's soft fluffy chest fur. "Oh Po, I'm so sorry," she said stroking his shoulder, "do you ever miss them, your family, friends, your home."

Po came to a stop, thankfully Tigress sense his motion and paused as well to keep from stumbling. With one hand, Po cupped the back of her head and softly began to rub his fingers through her fur.

After several fleeting moments of silence, Tigress heard Po speak in a low whisper, "Every waking moment." His convention caused her to shudder, to think that no matter how much she loved him, there would always be something that rivaled her place in his heart.


	12. Chapter 12

Shifu stood some distance from the dance floor, watching Po hold Tigress close to his chest and noticing she in turn pressed her head against his chest. A part of him wanted to march over there and pry them apart, hell he would drive the giant panda deep into the ground. But that was the father side of him, wishing to keep the daughter he had only recently—thanks to the very same panda—come to love and respect as deep as Tai Lung. He knew how much she loved the panda, but there was still so much of him that they simply didn't know.

He would have to make a point to learn what Po was keeping from them, whether it was bad or not, if only for Tigress's sake.

The sounds of a throat clearing drew his attention and turned to see Master Chao standing beside him.

"I notice you didn't mention the match between Po and Xue Jianya," the desert monitor said in a calm tone.

"Yes," Shifu said, "mainly because I did not wish to bring about a sense of worry to the people that our greatest warrior and protector be decided solely by a single match, especially on what's supposed to be a night of joy."

Chao nodded to the grandmaster and calmly turned away as he did, Shifu took notice a Junjie glaring at him. The expression of anger was understandable given their rivalry, but what he couldn't explain was the sly smile on his face.

Before Shifu ponder this more, the gong rang again, singling the end of the opening dance. He turned back for a moment yet Junjie was nowhere to be seen. Though he would go and track him down, Shifu had other matters to attend to as the grandmaster. Clearing his throat once more to draw the attention of the crowd, he raised his hands and said, "Now then, if you shall all clear the dance floor, my granddaughter shall perform for us the Dance of the Fan."

Tigress calmly pushed away from Po at the sound of Shifu's voice. She still felt a little sad about how much Po missed his old life. She wished that she could do something to help him. "Po," she said calmly, "I'm sorry if I may have said anything to upset you. I didn't mean to drudge up any painful memoirs."

"Most of my memoirs are painful ones," Po said as they came to stand next to the others, "but in keeping those memoirs alive in my mind, it help me to keep going through so much," he pause to raise a hand to her chin to turn her to face him, "and you know what, I'm glad because it brought me to you my love."

Tigress smiled under his gentle touch. She would have given him a kiss but the musicians started up again and turned to face the stage to see Lilly dressed in a flowery kimono, a reef of flowers rested upon her head, and with smooth slowly steady motion, Lilly took hold a small Chinese fan opening it a quick of her wrist. Standing up she moved with graceful steps moving her arms about twirling, flipping or spinning the fan around in beat with the music. Her eyes darted toward Tai Lung and Mea and smile appeared on her face before going back to her routine.

Po looked on with keen interest, he had seen one of these dances performed in his travels though only from a distance and was unable to get a good look at it, nor see it through to the end.

A faint clicking sound drew his attention. His ears twitched as he heard it again, closer this time and from different locations.

"Tigress?" he whispered.

"I hear it too," she replied, her eyes darting from side to side.

Another clicking sound appeared, this time from above. Raising his gaze, Po was shocked to see a lone wolf clad in full body dark gray armor, making him almost invisible, only the faint cloud of air he released into the wind gave him away. From the look of his bent legs, the wolf appeared ready to jump, and given the tilt of his body, there could be only one place he could land.

"Lilly!" Po shouted, "Look out! Above you!"

But his warning came too late. The wolf jumped from the roof, landing in the center of the stage. The musicians gasped, running from the crazed beast as he twirled a blade tipped chain whip. Lilly screamed as well though in her stunned state found herself frozen to the floor and was easily caught.

"No!" Tai Lung snapped, he was about to rush forward when, Po took hold of his shoulder.

"Don't do it Tai Lung," he said in a low voice.

"You've got about five seconds to remove that hand panda," Tai Lung said.

"Sorry Tai Lung," Po said, "but look around you."

Tai Lung cast his eyes around him to see four more wolves appearing out of the shadows each one wielding a deadly chain whip and taking hold a screaming villager.

"Now then," the lead shadow wolf said in a cruel manner, "seeing how I have gotten your full attention, would you all be so kind to hand over every single piece of valuable you have, and I'd be quick about it," he paused he brought the tip of his curved blade against Lilly's neck, "I would hate for my team and I to make a scene."

Tai Lung growled, his eyes narrow and claws out piercing the pads of his paws, yet through it all he reframed from taking any action less he risked someone getting hurt. "I swear if you harm one strand of fur on my daughter, nothing will save you from my wrath."

The lead boss chuckled, slipping the blade point closer to Lilly. "You're daughter huh, well then maybe I'll keep this one around for a while longer…to make sure you don't try anything."

"Oh please no," Mea cried tears rushing down her face.


	13. Chapter 13

Po stood rigid, though like Tai Lung, he felt his blood boil. It would be easy for them to take these fools down, but with so many villagers in the way there was no telling who might get hurt in the process, or worse.

Just then, another figure appeared on the roof top, though this was no wolf. Narrowing his eyes, Po was surprise to see it was Xue Jianya. He had been enjoying himself so much that he completely lost track of him. The white tiger had discarded his bright colorful robe and wore only a pair of red slacks. His upper body was as slim as Tigress, yet he could see a great deal of firmness in his tone muscles. Lowering down to all fours, the white tiger leapt from far roof to land perfectly in front of the wolf boss.

"Who the heck are you?" the wolf demanded in a harsh tone.

"The name is Xue Jianya," he said in a proud voice, "the Dragon Warrior."

The wolf looked shocked for a moment, but before he could do anything, Xue Jianya jumped up delivering a quick spin kick sending the wolf flying across the market place allowing Lilly to rush off where she wrapped her arms around Mea's waist.

The other wolves turned their attention to Xue Jianya who merely stood there, arms outstretched and knees slightly bent.

"Alright who's next?"

Xue Jianya didn't have to wait long as the gang of wolves charged head long to attack. The white tiger waited till the last minute before pulling of a flip slapping his feet against two wolves at the same moment. While at the height of his flip, Xue Jianya spun around and took hold another wolf coming up from behind and flung him through the air. The moment he landed, Xue Jianya preformed a high speed spin sweeping the legs out from under the last wolf.

As one of the first beaten wolf sat up rubbing the back of his head he was shocked to see Xue Jianya looming over him.

"Now then," the white tiger said cracking his knuckles, "shall we go another round?"

Panic stricken, the wolf dash off joining the others who were already making a hasty retreat.

Cheers rose up from the crowd as they came to stand around Xue Jianya.

"Just what were thinking?"

The white tiger turned to gaze at the red panda, who didn't seem all too happy.

"What's your problem?"

Shifu glared up at Xue Jianya as he waved his arms about him. "My problem is how you rush in and endangered the life of not only Lilly, but everyone here."

"Who cares, I got the job done didn't I?"

"As a warrior enlisted by the Kung fu Council," Shifu said in a proud voice, "it is our duty to ensure the safety of the villager above all else. What you did placed every here in grave danger."

"What I have done," Xue Jianya said his expression turning into an angry scowl, "is what any true warrior would do, worthy of the Dragon Warrior title."

There came a mummer of gossip from the crowded streets, most of them were gazing over at Xue Jianya.

"That's right everyone," Xue Jianya shouted jumping atop a large boulder in the center of the street, "I, Xue Jianya, here by proclaim myself the true Dragon Warrior, chosen by wise, great, and powerful Grandmaster Junjie. And in the morning when these worthless excuses of kung fu warrior perform their fancy little tricks, I will prove to all those who bear witness to my claim, by crushing that over size panda who dares to steal it from me!"

The crowd then turned their full attention to face Po who stood rigid; an expression of pure shock covered his face. More whispered spread along the market place, some mention how the panda had been seen entering and leaving the village around the same time as the Furious Five or how he had been working for Mr. Ping in the noodle shop.

"And once I do," Xue Jianya went jumping down and slowly crept closer to the panda, an evil grin on his face, "I shall take this pretty young female tiger as my prize."

Tigress growled,  
revealing her fangs, with her claws out, she scrunched down slightly ready to pounce. "That's it I'm going to kill you!"

Before she could get even close though, Po and Tai Lung took hold of her by the arms. "Tigress don't," Tai Lung said, "he's not worth it."

"But you heard what he said," Tigress snapped her claws and fangs still showing.

"Yes I did," Po said in a level tone. He then released his grip to stand before the white tiger, his own eyes narrow and emblaze, "and though I've never been fully open to the idea of revealing my true strength or showing off in front of everyone, I will not allow this punk treat the woman I love as some kind of trophy," he paused as he tilted his neck to the side causing the bones to crack. "I don't care what Junjie claims, you will never be the Dragon Warrior 'cause I am going to take you down once and for all."

The crowd dispersed shortly after Xue Jianya's announcement of setting himself up as the Dragon Warrior. Many were outraged, though not by Xue Jianya outlandish claims but at how Po had been keeping the truth from everyone, what's worse even their grandmaster knew about it yet never told anyone.

As Shifu and the others made their way back toward the Jade Palace the red panda noticed the hard stairs from the villagers and wondered if he had made the right choice in waiting so long to let them know the whole story about Po.

_Could Junjie be right about me—_

Shifu suddenly stopped dead in his tracks; his eyes wide open in shock.

_With Xue Jianya facing down those bandits, you think he would be around to rub it my face. But I haven't seen him since the start of Lilly's performance. But if he wasn't here, then where was he? _

_In a nearby forest…_

The wolf bandits clustered about the tree line, glancing from side to side.

"Do you think anyone followed us?" One of them asked.

"Worry not my good friends."

The wolves turned down a narrow path though relaxed upon seeing the small red fox who hired them.

"Oh Junjie, it's you."

"Yes," the red fox muttered, "you and your men did a very impressive job. Now everyone will be rooting for Xue Jianya to be true Dragon Warrior."

"Forgot about that," a wolf snapped, "what about our money?"

Junjie grinned and snapped his fingers. A moment later, two snow leopards appeared from the shadows.

"Hey there, we had a deal! We throw the fight to make your warrior look good and you pay us to leave the valley."

"And I have every intension on making good on our deal," the red fox snapped his figures again and the leopards reveal two large bags. A jingling sound formed as the bags shook. "Five hundred yen as promised."

The wolves grinned as they took hold of the bags and ran off, leaving Junjie to laugh madly into the air.


	14. Chapter 14

_The next day in the…_

Po stood in the kitchen before a large pot, the sweet aroma of his noodle soup filled the air. It had been a long night. Whereas the others had gone straight to their rooms upon returning, the giant panda felt consumed with rage pitted upon the white tiger and sought to release these feeling in a few hours of training, yet as he stood before a floor covered in chucks of shattered pieces of wood and twisted metal, his anger continued to thrive. With nothing else to pit his fury against, Po went back to the student barracks, and with a few hours before sunrise he pondered the notions of slipping into bed with Tigress, but he knew that would be ill time. Just like him, she would need to remain focus for what was to come. And so he made his way to the kitchen. It surprised him to think that cooking of all things was enough to calm him.

He had just finished his latest attempt of copying Mr. Ping's Secret Indigent soup, and though it smell wonderful he could tell by the taste that it wasn't right.

"Damn it," Po snapped, "what am I doing wrong?" the panda then began to rummage through the cabinets tearing through every bag of spice the kitchen had to offer, but he had tried them all and still nothing worked.

"Oh my, this taste wonderful."

Po turned around to see Master Chao sitting at the table, the desert monitor held up a bowl lifting a full load of noodles to his lips. After only a few mouthfuls, he quickly brought the bowl up and slurped the rest in one take.

"Tell me is there any more to this?"

"Uh…I think so, but that was my extra spicy soup."

"Really?" Chao said with a playful grin. "Just the way I like it," he went over to where Po had placed his other failures, got another bowl full and sat back down. "Did you make all these on your own?"

"Uh…yes." Po said. _How did this guy get in here without me knowing? Is he as fast as Oogway?_

Chao smiled as he took a few more mouthfuls, "You surely have great skills to have prepared such wonderful meals," he said calmly wiping a napkin against his mouth. "Though may I ask why you have made so many?"

"I'm trying to recreate Mr. Ping Secret Indigent soup," Po said, "though I still can't figure it."

"I see, and how long have you been working on it?"

"About three years now."

Chao released a faint chuckle. "I must say that is very amazing, I've know most people who would quit in a few months, but even after three years and you're still determine to learn the secret," Chao cast his eye over toward the panda a sly smile on his face, "I could tell what the secret is if you want."

Po's jaw dropped and his eyes snapped open. "You know what the secret is?"

"Yes," Chao muttered, "it was rather simple after having several bowls," he paused to turn his full attention on Po, "so panda do you wish for me to tell you?"

Po took a step forward, a smile on his face with his eyes open wide. To finally learn the truth after so long, to find out what makes his soup so special, so loved by everyone in the village. It was almost a dream come true, and yet as Po reached the table, he placed his hands flat along the surface, lowered his gaze from the council member, and said in a faint voice, "No."

"What?"

"No, I don't want to learn the truth this way. To be given the answer like this would be like I failed," Po paused to stand up straight, fists pumped with his biceps flaring, "I made a promise to myself to learn what makes Mr. Ping's dish so special, and I won't take the easy way out."

A smile formed on Chao's face. "Well said. Now then I would like to ask you something else."

"Yes?"

"May I ask why you are so afraid to stand out among the villagers?"

"It's because, I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

Chao arched an eye brow. "What do you mean by that?"

Po released a sad sigh then calmly sat down, "It all happened five years after Shen attacked our village and drove us into exile. He started posting wanted pages and there was one village we were trying to make a new life for ourselves found out about us. My father got us out safely, but I remained behind. I don't know why but I thought…" he paused for a moment, his fists clenching, tears beginning to form, "I thought if I could get close enough to Shen I could kill him, but the monster never came, just sent his wolves to do his dirty work, and when they came, the village chief told them where we went, and yet, the wolves refused to believe him, that they were lying to protect us and then…they…they…" Po found himself unable to finish.

A gentle pat against the shoulder caused Po to jerk and turned to see Chao standing beside him. "No need to finish," he said in a calm tone, "though I cannot relate to the amount of pain and suffering you've gone through, I can see that your decision to hide from the world is not based out fear but one of courage."

A confuse look formed on Po's face. "What do you mean?"

"You did not want to draw attention to yourself so that others would not be harm," Chao said with a smile, "and that is the making of a great warrior."

The look of confusion remained, yet his eyes opened wider as his thoughts were whirling. He had never thought it that way. All he could see was the pain and bitterness forced upon them.

"Thank you Master Chao," Po said with a solemn bow.

"You are very welcome," Chao said then shifted his gaze toward the window, "now the sun will be over the horizon soon. I suggest you return to the barracks and get what little rest before Shifu's presents his students before the villagers."

Po nodded and slowly got up and made his way toward the door. He paused though as he heard a faint whisper from behind.

"I look forward to witnessing your match with Xue Jianya, Dragon Warrior."

Po's expression became one of shock as he turned around, yet Chao was nowhere to be seen. He gazed from side to side, yet he could see nothing out of place that would suggest where the desert monitor could have gone. It was almost as if he were never there to begin with.

Shaking the bewilder sensation from his thoughts; Po decided his best option would be to follow Chao's wishes and get some sleep. Though on the way to his room, Po cast one last look at Tigress's room and smile remembering the dance they shared, and knowing that he keep that memory alive no matter what.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Note: I would like to make a point of giving a shout out to ****_Newguy100_**** for this chapter. Though this new character is coming in late in the story, he will be playing a key roll toward the end.**

* * *

_Elsewhere in a nearby traven…_

The band of wolves that pulled off the ruse during the Valley of Peace's Summer Festival gala sat in a crowded inn living it, they had already spent about half of the money Junjie and were well on their way to drinking themselves drunk.

"Hey barmaid," one of them shouted, "bring us all another round of drinks."

The barmaid in question—a pretty young rabbit—brought the wolves a set of drinks, she appeared nerves as she dropped the glasses about the table only to rush away at the last moment. The first few times she gave them some drinks one grabbed her by the waist and demanded a kiss.

"Ah this is great," another one said, "who would have thought we could have easily made this much money without even doing anything."

"Yeah maybe we should go back and demanded another five hundred gold coins from that two bit red fox."

"How's that?"

The wolves turned to face the far corner of the inn shrouded in darkness. A muscular lone light gray wolf, clad in dark blue armor, an iron mace rested against the table he sat before. The wolf eyed them with an icy stare from his sky blue eyes.

The wolves gasped in terror as they found themselves frozen by his gaze. "Chad," one of them said, "I thought…I thought…you were dead."

Chad the Merciless, said to be the world deadest wolf this side of China. At one point he was the only wolf to ever rise to the rank of general in Shen's personal army, however when Shen began his mad quest to rid the world of pandas, Chad choose to resign stating that there was no honor in killing those who were too weak or worthless to fight against. It often came as a surprise to most who didn't know him, that though powerful and cruel Chad appeared on the battle field wielding a mace crafted out of solid steal, the gray wolf displayed a sense of honor to never fight someone he consider to be weaker than him. Shortly after that, he disappeared from all parts of China.

The dark clouds parted allowing a gleam of light spread across the gray wolf's face, which only seem to deepen their fear as they realized he was showing off his fangs. "Yes, I imagine you would assume that given the fact of my disappearance," he said in a hard tone, "I went out on a search for bigger and better adversaries to face, yet sadly…" he paused as another gleam flashed which turned out of to his claws, "every warrior I came upon were spineless weaklings." Chad then stood up and came to stand before the trembling wolves his bulking frame casting him all in a dark shadow, "now then how about answering my early question. How did you sorry bunch of insignificant balls of filth get five hundred god coins?"

"A Grandmaster by the name of Junjie paid us off," one of the wolves said.

Chad's eyes narrowed, a low growl forming in the back of his throat. "Paid you off?"

"Yeah," another one said, "he wanted us to attack the Valley of Peace and lose to a white tiger claiming to be the Dragon Warrior."

A spark of interest flared in Chad's ice blue eyes. "The Dragon Warrior, now there would truly be a enemy worthy of my power."

"Yeah Chad, you should go," a third wolf said a sense of cheer in his voice.

"I think I will," Chad said slowly turning back to his table, "but of course there is still the matter of your action that I must address." While his back was turn to the cowering wolves, he gripped the handle of his mace."

"And…what's…that?"

Chad slowly glanced over his shoulder, his once ice blue eyes now glowed a deep red fury. "You're betrayal of the Pack for a few mere bags of god!"

Chad then spun around, bringing the mace down on the table with such force it shattered in several large chunks. Everyone in the room screamed in terror and sought a quick escape, save for the five wolves that stood in complete horror of the colossal gray wolf looming over them. Chad released a savage snarl as he swung the mace knocking down one of the wolves, and using the force of his momentum spun around to deliver a terrifying kick to the stomach of another wolf sending him half way across the room. Chad stood before the remaining three, glancing into each of their eyes determining which one he would kill first. One of them must have grown a back bone as he pulled a knife out and lungs. Chad released a low grunt as he effortlessly took hold of the wolf's arm; his bicep swelled as he turned the wolf's arm around and then suddenly forced the knife into his very own chest. The poor creature final moments were wasted on a painful scream before finally falling to the ground. Turning his attention on the other two beasts, he bore his fangs and slammed his mace against one of them driving him into the ground. As the last wolf cowered before Chad, he fell to his knees and cried in a pleading tone, "Oh please Chad, don't kill me, we meant no disrespect, it was all Junjie's idea. We were only doing what he paid us to do."

"So you accepted money to act like fool in front of a group of well trained warriors?" Chad said and then thrust his arm out to wrap his fingers around the wolf. "Well then here's something you can do for me, and it won't cost you a single coin."

With that, Chad twisted his hand to the side snapping the wolf's neck killing him instantly. Chad tossed the lifeless canine to the side and slowly made his way outside. The streets were clear, devoid of life, but as the gray wolf strolled toward a set of boxes he reached down and pulled out a small bunny by his ears.

"You have one chance to see another day," Chad said bringing his mace under his chin, "where can I find this Valley of Peace?"

Cringing under the gray wolf's ice blue gaze, the timid small creature quickly pointed to the right saying, "There's a path that leads to a bamboo forest, you'll see the valley on the other side. Now please don't harm me."

A cruel smile formed on Chad's face. "I would never harm you," he said as he calmly placed the bunny down, "I have my sights set upon a much worthier foe." He then shoulder his mace and made his way down the pointed path to face and destroy the Dragon Warrior.


	16. Chapter 16

_The Jade Palace Arena…_

The village main gong rang out eight times, the moment had come, everyone began to walk up the long line of steps leading to the Jade Palace. Many were still whispering about what happened last night, some appeared overjoyed that the Dragon Warrior was about to be name but many others were confused, how could there be two Dragon Warriors?

The stands were quickly filling up as people took their seat. Grandmasters Shifu and Junjie stood before the upper platform leading the Jade Palace main hall. Master Chao stood off to the distance eyeing the two rivals. He could see Master Shifu standing rigid before the edge watching as the people came in, waiting till everyone took a seat.

"Feeling nerves are we Shifu?" Junjie said in a low voice.

"Hardly."

Junjie scoffed as he jumped back a bit. "Well you should be," he snapped, "Xue Jianya is going to take your over size panda down hard and fast."

A faint chuckle slipped through Shifu's lips. "Now you're the one who sounds nerves. You seem to think too highly of this white tiger. We'll just see won't we," he paused as he nodded toward a goose standing next to the edge. The goose then slammed a hammer against a nearby gong. The loud sound brought the chattering to a close as they turned their full attention to Shifu.

"Welcome everyone," he said in a loud voice, "I'm sure we all know why you are all here but first I would like to carry on with the demonstration I had planned of the Furious Five and the Mighty Tai Lung's kung fu skills."

Another gong sounded, and six warriors stepped toward the center of the arena. Monkey and Crane waved to the crowd, Mantis stood atop Viper who stretched as high as possible so that the bug could be seen while still bowing before the villagers, while Tigress and Tai Lung stood near the middle of the group with their arms across their chest casting their gaze about the stands.

"Ah please," Junjie whined, "must we waste these people's time with the antics of your student's worthless skills," he paused as he turned to face Master Chao, "I say we give them what they're all here to see, the fight between Xue Jianya and Shifu's so called Dragon Warrior."

"Do not forget your place Junjie," Master Chao said with narrow eyes, "until I say otherwise, Shifu is still the Grandmaster."

Junjie chuckled though calmly backed away.

Shifu raised a hand to cover a bit of laugher, "Thank you Master Chao, now then allow me to present to you Master Crane facing the Dragon's Tongue," he then motion Crane to step forward. The avian took position near the far side of the arena, facing a large make shift firework cannon design the shape of a gapping dragon's mouth.

Crane positioned himself in a fighting stance and nodded toward Shifu.

The red panda returned the nod his to Taotie standing cannon and lit the fuse. A moment later, a set of six fireworks shot out. Crane waited till the last minute and shifted his arms from side to side deflected some of the fireworks toward the ground while sending others above him. Another set of fireworks were released, this time twelve at a time, though Crane grinned as he ready himself for the oncoming assault. Once again, he waved his arms about to deflect half of them to the ground then kicked off to spin around to grip each firework with his talon one by one to redirect their course toward the sky, after several minutes Crane flew up and spiral through the center, at the height of the rockets, Crane brought his wings back and said in a proud voice, "Wings of justice!" Followed by thrusting his wings forward creating a strong wind forcing the fireworks to shift course to sail over the crowd where they burst in cloud of colorful mist. Crane landed back in center of the arena pulling off his signature stance.

The crowd jumped to their feet cheering at the avian's display of grace and timing.

"Now we have Master Viper who will demonstrate her speed and flexibility in the Flame Gauntlet."

As the large cannon was pulled back and Crane moved to stand beside the others who receive a playful punch from Monkey.

Once the arena was cleared, Taotie pulled back a lever and the floor shifted back to reveal hug metal platform similar to those used in the training hall. She nodded toward the warthog at the control who then pulled back on another lever. A strange sound formed and the air around the stage and then suddenly a burst of flame shot up followed a series of them each one in a different place. Viper waited, her eyes darting back and forth across the field studying the pattern. She nodded again and goose swooped down handing the grass snake a strip of cloth about the length of her body. Clamping down on it, Viper then zipped across the field narrowing avoiding each burst of flame with her quick reflects. She would twist and turn, flip and spin, even bend her body at odd angles as she dashed to other side. Once there Viper wrapped her body around and tossed the cloth toward the stands which had surprisingly made it through completely untouched.

A group of villagers jumped to their feet reaching out as the ribbon came within reach, some appeared to fight over it, until a lucky young female bunny took hold, pressing it close to her face and then waved joyfully to Viper for her treasured gift.

"Up next we have Master Monkey performing his acrobatic skills against the Rings of Spinning Blades."

As Taotie pulled back on another set of levers, the platform shifted to reveal a set of ring with curved blades. Once the sections were locked into place, they began to spin their speed increasing with each rotation. Monkey took a deep breath before taking a running start and began to jump and flip through each set of rings amazing slipping through each ring until he land on the other side with not so much as a strand of fur out of place.

Shifu grinned at his student display of skill and waited for the cheers to die down before waving hand saying, "Now we have Master Mantis, and though he is the smallest member of the Furious Five he is here today to prove that it is not the size of the warrior but the strength they behold."

As the arena was cleared, Mantis along with four of the largest, beefy rhino took the field with Mantis in the middle.

Junjie laughed as he gazed upon the warriors. "Looks like you're going to have to look for a new member to your lame Furious Five."

Mantis ready himself waving his pincher from side to side. "Alright pals just like we practiced," he said in a loud voice.

"Yeah right," one of the rhinos said raising a battle ax, "just remember our deal okay?"

Upon on the raised platform, Shifu snapped his fingers and the match began.

Mantis jumped from side to side as he avoided the first set of blows, he then kicked off with his strong thin legs and using his pinchers, struck the nerve points of each rhino one after another until they all fell about the ground completely paralyzed.

Junjie scoffed at the sight of the rhino's being carried off. "Guess it merely shows how lacking your village guards are. The guards of the Lotus Temple would have never been so easily defeat."

Mantis hopped over to the others where he jumped upon Crane's hat. "Nice one Mantis," Crane said to the bug.

"Thanks."

"So," Monkey muttered eyeing the bug, "what did you promise them?"

"That I give each of them a full bag of your almond cookies."

"You what?" Monkey snapped then sought to attack Mantis, luckily Viper was there to keep him from doing so.

"Monkey don't it's not worth it."

"Speak for yourself!"

"Would you just look at that display," Junjie snapped then turned to the desert monitor. "Please Master Chao, I implore lets us begin with the match between Xue Jianya and the panda. I assure you it will be far more enjoyable."

Chao narrowed his eyes before the red fox. "One more outlandish demand like that I will have your title as Grandmaster revoked. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Master."

Shifu cleared his throat appearing as though Junjie had said nothing at all. "Now we have Master Tigress, leader of the Furious Five who will be facing the Six Deadly Blade, controlled by our Master Technician Taotie."

Tigress took up position in front the cheerful warthog as he strapped himself into a strange object, yanked back on a number of levers bringing the machine. Six ax wielding arms sprout forth from within the machine and began waving them about. The dodged the first two swing, followed with a quick flip to avoid the next two, then did a few swift palm thrust to deflect the last two arms. Moving in close, Tigress struck the front of Taotie's machine with a double palm attack triggering the shut down. Taotie released a shameful cry as he fought to keep his machine stable but it was no good, his expression turned to panic as it began to fall backward. Luckily Tigress was there to catch it before it crashed.

"You okay there Taotie?" Tigress said as she helped the warthog out of his straps. "I didn't mean to hit you so hard."

"Oh don't worry Master Tigress," Taotie said removing his goggles. "I just forgot how hard you can punch, though last time we fought you did send me half way across the valley. I'd say you're loosening up a bit."

The two of smile and Taotie playfully chuckle and calmly made their way back to the side of the arena. Tigress stood next to her fellow warriors and Taotie stood before his control waiting for his crew to remove the machine. Once then he nodded to Shifu.

"Next we have my adopted son Tai Lung who will present his mastery of weapon skill."

Tai Lung was dressed his finest purple silk slacks and loose fitting sleeveless vest open down the middle to show off his arms and chest. Strapped to his waste was a small sword where the green curved edge blade seem to sparkle in the light. A strange shudder fell upon the crowd as the snow leopard took the stage. It was clear that they still had not forgotten what he did all those year ago. Though the silences was broken when a young girl shouted, "Yeah Daddy, that's my father down there."

Tai Lung found himself chuckling at his daughters praise and turned to face his family giving them a friendly wave.

A look of rage formed on Junjie's face. "You've given him the Sword of Heroes, how could you be so foolish he—" though as he turned to address his outrage, he was confronted with an equally enraged Shifu. "So much as one word out you, and not even my son will save you from my wrath."

As Tai Lung waited, Taotie and his crew brought in several tall slabs to stand between the snow leopard and the Furious Five. There were four in total made out of bamboo, clay, marble and lastly steal.

"I advise everyone to keep a close eye on Tai Lung," Shifu said calmly with a smile, "otherwise you will miss all the fun."

Tai Lung eyed each slab, breathing slowly as he reached for the sword hilt. Knelling slightly, the snow leopard then jumped from one slab to the next swinging the sword a few times. His last jump brought him close to the raised platform where Shifu and Junjie stood creating a small gust of wind. The whole scene took no more than a few seconds and Tai Lung was now standing at the other end of arena, his sword arm outstretched leaving not a single mark on the slabs.

"Ha!" Junjie cried out with an evil grin, "some display."

"What for it," Shifu said.

Standing up straight, Tai Lung twirled the sword around and slipped the blade back into its slot.

At that same moment, the slabs fell to the ground, sliced into smaller chunks. As gasp rose up from the villagers too shocked by what happened to say a word, expect for one young female leopard who jumped up and down cheering for her proud and mighty father.

"I don't believe it," Junjie snapped, "there's no way he could have done that." He turned to glare at Shifu going on with his rant, "You had this all planned didn't—" he paused as he felt a strange stinging sensation about his face and as he reached up he was overcome with shock to see that he was missing a whisker. He stood rigid for a moment his eyes opened wide before screaming in pain.

"Now then," Shifu said, having to raise his voice over the red fox's mad screams, "we come to the high point of today's event. A special match between Po, and Xue Jianya."

A roar of cheer sprung up from the crowd.

Junjie had stopped screaming as the pain faded and turned to face Shifu with an evil gaze. It wouldn't be long now. Soon he would have everything he ever wanted and rid this valley of the red panda once and for all.


	17. Chapter 17

A goose rang the gong and the crowd once again fell into an eerie silence as Po approached the center of the arena. He wore a pair of red slacks and gold belt leaving his upper torso bare for all to see. A collective gasp rippled throughout the stands as the beheld the sheer size of his muscular body even at relaxed stated and many of them began whispering how much bigger he would look when flexed. Several females began to lean forward complete head over heel for the giant panda.

Such display brought a visible growl from Master Tigress as she sought to protect that which she felt rightfully belonged to her.

"Don't worry Tigress," Tai Lung whispered, "Po's heart will always belong to you."

Though she wanted to believe her step brother, the events of last night gala and Po's comment about missing his old love ones still roamed in the back of her mind. _I wonder._

The scene shifted suddenly when a set of colorful smoke bombs went off along the far side of the arena and stepping out of the smoke was the white tiger Xue Jianya. He wore a set of bright colorful orange slacks and a yellow sleeveless shirt. A black strap stretched down across his chest with a matching belt tightly about the waist. He cheered boldly throwing kisses to the ladies or waving his arms shouting, "Come on folks give it up for your Dragon Warrior!"

His entrance and behavior caused quite a stir among the crowd, some cheered while several others jumped about returning Xue Jianya's waves. A low growl rumbled through Tai Lung's throat as he took notice of even Lilly cheering for him.

"You can't really blame her," Crane said, "he did save her life."

"Yeah," was all Tai Lung said while casting his gaze to the ground, his grip on the sword hilt tightening, "but there's still something about that white tiger that I just don't like."

Po stood waiting calmly before Xue Jianya, arms stretched across his chest, eyeing the white tiger with an annoyed expression. "You know the greatest skill of a kung fu master is modesty."

"Modesty is for the unimportant," Xue Jianya said still waving, "when you're destined to become the world's greatest warrior, people should the one bowing to you."

Po rolled his eyes. "Lets just get this over with."

"Fine by me," Xue Jianya said, though as he stood before Po, his cheerful demure shifted to one of grief, his eyes narrowing, "but first let it be known that I must beat you. There is too much riding for me to lose."

Before Po could wonder what he meant by that, Shifu cleared his throat to draw their attention. "Welcome kung fu warriors and fellow protectors of China. Today you shall pit your strength and skills against one another before all those who reside here with in this arena. Fight with honor as is the most noblest of our kung fu code."

Junjie scoffed as he took a step forward saying, "Speak for yourself Shifu, Xue Jianya you are here for one reason, and one reason only. Destroy this panda and prove to these pitiful country bumpkins who the real Dragon Warrior is."

Po paid no heed to the red fox's outburst as he calmly bowed to Master Shifu, then again to Master Chao out of common respect, and finally to Xue Jianya, though as he did, he felt a sharp pain across the face forcing him to the ground. Looking back up he saw the white tiger glaring down at him with narrow eye, one arm out stretch with palm open, the other behind him ready to strike at any moment.

"What the—" Po demand getting up, though jumped back as Xue Jianya moved in with another savage arm thrust.

"I did not come here to earn your respect panda," Xue Jianya snapped before pulling off a high spin kick, nearly landing a blow to Po's chin, "but to take your head."

Xue Jianya spun again though before he could make contact Po grabbed his out stretch leg in a firm grip. The panda's usual calm expression became one of rage as he began to squeeze tighter causing the tiger to whence.

"You want my head," Po said in a low angry tone, "then come and try it. I have to warn you though, bigger brutes than you have tried and with a lot better tricks then this!" Po then pulled back on Xue Jianya's leg flipping him over his shoulder about to smash him into the ground.

At the last minute, Xue Jianya managed to twist around, even with his leg caught in Po's grip and brought his arms down to brace for the impact. Before the panda could counter attack he pushed off the ground bending his capture leg so to land a heavy blow with free foot. His attack had caught Po off guard only to the point of releasing his leg. The white tiger then pulled off several back flips to put some distance between them.

Po shifted his stance his breath steady as he waited for the white tiger to make the next move. When none was forth coming, Po decided to go on the attack, dashing to cross the distance and struck with a swift kick, yet as he did, Po was surprise when Xue Jianya deflected the blow with ease.

Confused for only a moment, Po attacked again with a mighty jab, the result however were the same. Xue Jianya then leveled Po with a sweeping kick to his right causing him to stumble.

Standing along the side, Crane's eyes narrowed as he watched Xue Jianya deflect both of Po's attack and how he managed to trip him with his foot. "Say is it just me or does that style Xue Jianya just used look familiar?"

"It should," Tai Lung said in a low voice, "because it's your style."

"What," Crane snapped, "but how?"

Po managed to pull through by bringing his hands down to soften the fall, and kicked out with his right foot aimed for the white tiger's face, yet to his surprise, Xue Jianya leaned far to the side narrowly avoiding the attack and followed up with one of his own in the form of a quick two finger gab to Po's outstretched leg.

Po screamed in pain as he stood back up, but as he did, he noticed something, something terrible. He had no feeling in his right leg. _He couldn't._ Looking back, he saw that Xue Jianya held his arms out bent at the elbow with hand position down with two fingers sticking out. As the white tiger bobbed and weaved from side to side, he looked almost like…_Mantis._

Before he knew it, Xue Jianya struck out once more, slamming two fingers against his shoulder. Another wave of pain shot through Po's body immediately followed with losing all feeling in arm.

"Hey now he's using my style!" Mantis shouted.

Junjie chuckled as he watched Xue Jianya paralyze Po's other arm using the nerve attack. "Most amusing isn't it?" the red fox commented in a pleasing voice. "Xue Jianya has been trained in each of the Furious Five unique fighting style. There's nothing your over grown panda can do to defeat him."

Xue Jianya skipped back from Po after pinching the nerve in his other shoulder. He smiled knowing that the panda was not completely open for attack, though felt a little sad that the fight had to end so soon. He was just beginning to enjoy himself.

"I'll end this quick and painless," Xue Jianya said then jumped forward, slamming two against Po's chest…close to his heart.


	18. Chapter 18

"Well it looks as though your panda is finished," Junjie said in a mocking tone, "I'll just head up stairs and get that Dragon Scro—" his ranting was broken when he heard a loud crack of Master Chao's tail striking the ground in front him. It was followed by cheerful fits of laughter, the red fox turned to see each of the Furious Five along with Tai Lung laughing uncontrollable.

"What's the matter with you fools?" Junjie snapped, "can't see that the panda is done for."

"I would not say that," Shifu said in a calm voice.

"Uh what…what's that suppose to mean?" Junjie snapped followed by pointing a finger at the red panda. "And why aren't you more upset? Can't you see that Po is about to fall?"

"I must admit that Xue Jianya use of different style is very impressive, however what you should know is that though Po has not master each of the Five's style, he has managed to counter each of them with ease."

Xue Jianya's eyes narrowed as he stood before the panda, two fingers pitted against Po's chest, mere inches from breaking the skin.

"What the heck," he said, "how can you still be able to move your arms!"

Po gazed deeply into the white tiger's eye. His jade eyes were narrow though he smiled as he tightened his grip on Xue Jianya's wrist. "You really think you're the first warrior to ever try that move on me? After taking on Tai Lung, I've been working alongside with Mantis…which I might say your mimic of his style is really lame…and Tai Lung to master the Chi Burst."

Xue Jianya's eyes snapped open in shock. "The what?"

"You disappoint me Xue Jianya," Po said bringing his free arm back, "it's a move that counters Nerve Pinch attack, not to mention also undo any other effects the attack caused," he paused to slam his free palm against the white tiger's chest. The sudden blow double Xue Jianya gasping in pain, yet somehow managed to look up into Po's narrow gaze. "This technique is even mention in the Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu," he said releasing Xue Jianya's wrist, "something you should have known if you were really the DRAGON WARRIOR!" He then spun around and knocked his foot into Xue Jianya's face.

Junjie's jaw dropped like a stone as he watched the white tiger fly across the court yard skidding to a halt. "Damn it!" he shouted leaning against the edge of the platform, "get up you worth less cat and finish this. Do you hear me!"

Xue Jianya slowly got his feet, his vision blurry as he gazed at the panda who stood calmly waiting for him. "I'll make you pay for that," he stammered then in a fit of rage, the white tiger charged Po on all fours, clearing the distance in the matter of second.

As soon as Xue Jianya reached Po, the white tiger began pull off several swift open palm arm thrust aiming for the panda's face of chest.

Po rolled his eyes. _Now he's using Tigress's fighting style._

Po avoided every attack, quickly raising his arms or legs to block each thrust. He delivered a few jabs of his own to the white tiger's shoulders keeping him balance.

"Don't you have any skills of your own," Po said in a low voice.

"Why waste time learning your own skills," Xue Jianya muttered, "when you can use what others have already mastered," he then jumped back, bringing his arms back along his side.

_Here it comes._

Waiting till the last second, knowing Xue Jianya was about to pull off a double palm strike, Po then bent his legs, bringing himself low to the ground, narrowly avoiding the attack. He then spun around, tripping Xue Jianya, forcing him to stumble forward. Using the speed of his turn, Po came back around, planting his right palm flat against the ground and pulled off a quick hand stand kicking out against the white tiger, sending the shocked beast high into the air. Flipping right side up, Po jumped up reaching Xue Jianya level and began to deliver several rapid speed punch and kicks to the face and sides. As the ground drew closer, Po shifted his position that Xue Jianya laid underneath him for the white tiger to take the full brunt of the impact.

The crowd gasped as the ground caved in caused a fair amount of smoke to rise into the air. After a few minutes a figure emerge and the crowd rose up in cheer as it turned out to be the panda.

Po found himself smiling at the villagers' praise and cheering. He had never experienced such a thing, always traveling, attempting to hide who he was. He never knew there were people who would openly accept him as a friend let alone a kung fu warrior. As the people continue to cheer, Po's expression began to shift to one of sadness. If only his father brought them here in the first place, then at least they find someplace where they could live in peace and have a home again.

Another collective gasp ringed out ringed out and Po slowly glanced over his shoulder, his eyes opening wide as he saw Xue Jianya had gotten back to his feet. Turning back around, Po moved into a fighting stance. "You're determine, I'll grant you that."

Xue Jianya was breathing heavily, but he raised his arms in attack stance. "I told you, I can't lose this fight, there's too much riding on this. I can't lose, I just can't!" With he lunged for Po, spinning around at the last moment to perform a high kick to the panda's face.

Tigress stood rigid in place, even the gust of wind brought up by Po driving Xue Jianya into the ground, not even her ears twitched, and despite her hard core demure, she found herself smiling. This white tiger had insulted her nearly every waking moment, not only who she was, but what she stood for. She would have done far worse to him if she had been given the chance, but she would uphold the code and ruling set down by the Kung fu Masters.

She glanced over at Junjie expecting to see the red fox in a state of panic at seeing his student being beaten by a far better warrior worthy of the Dragon Warrior title, and yet to her confusion, Junjie was looking calm and in control, a smile on his face and his arms folded across his small chest. The only strange thing going on about him was strange twitch in his left ear. She didn't think anything about it though. Baba's ears once twitched like that, she chuckled to herself remembering how wild it look when Po kissed her that first day after he was named Dragon Warrior.

A lone snow leopard position himself in the shadows of the crowd, his yellow eyes locked on the scene that spread out before him. He had to admit, this panda was an impressive fighter. He stood blow for blow with Xue Jianya, but the white tiger was slowing down, even from this distance, he could see his shallow breathe, his reaction time was off and attacks came up short. It wouldn't take much more for him to finally fall.

His eyes darted back to the raised platform where the masters stood, his gazed rooted on the red fox. A grim expression took root as he noticed the twitch in his left ear. _So it's come to this?_

Reaching in his shoulder bag, the leopard took out a small box. Bringing it to his lips he whispered something then stretched his arms out as far as the shadow would allow him to remain in darkness and then opened it to reveal a small shimmering object.

The object was in fact a wasp, coated in a special compound that made it completely invisible to the naked eye. It flew in between the crowd, never straying too close to draw unwanted attention. Its course soon brought him before his target, which turned out to be the massive black and white creature with the short ears and tail. It landed squarely on the bulky brute's neck, and waited for the right moment. It had been trained to strike when his target took another blow otherwise the pain he was about to feel would bring up question later. The insect knew that his action would soon lead to his death, or hesitate to ponder the wishes of his master, simply obeyed. A sudden ripple ran along his target's fur. The wasp knew that the moment had come and did not waste time in driving his snigger deep into the creature's neck delivering a massive dose of it sleeping toxin. With its mission completed, the wasp accepted its fate and calmly fell back as the life quickly faded into nothing.

Po whence in pain after blocking that last kick from Xue Jianya. _I didn't think that guy could hit that hard._ He moved back to put some distance between them and waited for the white tiger's next attack. Yet as he did, something seem strange, his vision began to blur and his breathing shallow. He sought to steady himself, but his legs felt weak causing him to sway and tilt to the side. He looked back up just into to see the white tiger throw a punch at him and barely brought his arm up just in time to block, but his efforts were weaker than usual and found himself being punched in the chest.

Xue Jianya was breathing hard, though not as much as Po appeared to be. He was ashamed to admit but that last attack was rather weak and should have never done that much damage, and yet, the panda's effort to block the attack came up vastly short and ended up landing a solid blow the chest.

Xue Jianya staggered back, eyeing the panda noticing the haggard look on his face. But he couldn't understand why he was tired all of sudden. They've been fighting for only a few minutes. There was no chance they could have been worn out by now.

"Xue Jianya, you fool!"

Xue Jianya turned to face Junjie. He looked angry and ground his fangs while glaring at him.

"What you waiting for? He's weak. Finish him."

"But," Xue Jianya whispered.

"Do it now or you will never get what you want."

Xue Jianya closed his eyes for moment, his fist held tight then his eyes snapped back open again, narrow and full of rage. He then struck Po with two quick jabs to the panda's chest. The panda made no effort stop him. The white tiger then finished him off with a high powered spin kick to his face result in Po crashing to the ground where he laid completely unmoving.


	19. Chapter 19

Tigress and the others watched on in shock as Po fell, though she was only one who reacted and rushed out to kneel before Po. Panic flowed through her mind as she quickly looked over the panda searching for any signs of life. Gently placing a paw against his chest, a small smile began to form as she felt a subtle heart beat.

_Oh thank the gods._

Her smile became one of rage as she turned to face the white tiger. Her eyes narrowed to point where all anyone could make out were her burning amber eyes. Standing up, Tigress position herself in a fighting stance, claws extending, her fangs showing.

"TIGRESS, STOP!"

Tigress didn't acknowledge her master, but did reframe from attacking, despite every fiber of her being telling her to cut this fool down.

"Tigress," Shifu said his voice calm, "the fight is over…Xue Jianya has won."

"I don't care," Tigress said in a low voice, "this fiend has no right to call himself the Dragon Warrior, and I will not stand by and let him get away with hurting Po."

"I'm afraid you have no say in the matter my feisty female."

Tigress's ears twitched and released a deep growl at the sounds of Junjie's voice. If there was anyone who rightfully earned her full wrath it would be him. If not for that red fox, Po would not be in his current state.

"Daughter please," Shifu cried in a pleading tone, "I promise you we will figure this out, but right now we need to get Po to the healer."

Tigress released a silent gasp, her stance falling. She had never known Shifu to refer to her as daughter. The very notion of it seemed impossible, and yet there it was all the same. With her arms at her side, Tigress turned back to Po, knelt down and began to pick him up, yet to her surprise the bulky panda proved too heavy even for her.

Shifu gave a solemn node and Tai Lung, Crane and Monkey rushed out giving Tigress a hand. Mantis jumped upon Po's chest pressing his small head close to his heart. "He's got a beat, but it's very faint…I don't think he's going…"

"Don't say it Mantis," Viper hissed who brought up the rear, "not in front of Tigress."

"I'll be alright Viper," Tigress said in a deep grunt, "why don't you go on ahead to let the healer know we're coming."

The grass snake nodded and quickly slithered off, making a mad dash up the steps.

The villagers sat back, most too stunned to say a word as the Furious Five and Tai Lung hauled the seeming lifeless panda up the flight of stairs toward the main hall of the Jade Palace.

"Stop right there."

Tigress and Tai Lung shifted their position so that they could glance beyond Po to see Master Junjie glaring up at them.

"As Po lost the match he is no longer considered as the Dragon Warrior, thus has no right to enter the Jade Palace. Drop him off in village to get healed."

"Are you crazy?" Crane snapped. "He could die by then."

Junjie scoffed turning up his nose in disgust. "Not my problem, now get rid of that over grown piece of fluff."

"Guys," Tigress said, her voice low and calm, "let's go."

The others nodded and resume their way up the steps completely ignoring Junjie's ranting.

"JUNJIE!"

The red fox jerked, slowly turning to gaze into the angry eyes of Master Chao.

"Your pupil has won the match and proven to be worthy selection for the title of Dragon Warrior, do not taint your victory with such shameful remarks."

Junjie said nothing as he turned to gaze upon the white tiger, a crooked smile formed on his face. However, Xue Jianya could not return his gaze for his eyes were rooted upon the panda as his friends carried him up the steps.

He had won, but his victory felt hollow. The panda had truly done a number on him. His body felt haggard and could barely move. Before the final blow, Po looked like he could have gone on forever, so how did he win? A subtle breeze blew past him, and the strangest thing about it, he swore it carried a trace of peaches. Following the breeze Xue Jianya found it settling around a small area right behind where Po once stood. Stepping up to it, he saw something shimmering along the ground, bending over, the white tiger felt something on the ground, it was small and flimsy, and had to be careful to keep from crushing it in his grasp. Bringing the strange object close to his face, he could make out the faint details of a dead wasp.

_It can't be,_ Xue Jianya thought and turned his glance back to Junjie but saw that the red fox had disappeared. _That jerk how could he do such a thing? I told him I would win on my own._

With the wasp still held in his grasp, Xue Jianya tighten his fist, crushing the lifeless bug forcing it to ooze out the size. _What if he goes back on our agreement? I could lose everything I've worked so hard for, I just can't let that happen I just can't…but first._

Tigress and the others stood before the door to the Palace Healer. She leaned against the wall while the others pace back and forth along the hall. It had been a few minutes since they brought Po in, but for Tigress it felt more like several hours, and through it all the one thing that went through her mind was what she was going to do that white tiger and red fox. Her actions would more than like cast her out of the Jade Palace and maybe even set to prison, but it would be worth it to get even for what they did to Po.

The door slid open and a young female goat in a white gown came out. Everyone turned to gaze at the healer, an eerie silence feel upon the hall.

Mantis was the first to break the moment. "Well, how's Po."

"I'm afraid the panda has fallen in a coma," the goat said.

Tigress's eyes narrowed releasing a faint growl.

"How?" Viper demanded, "Those last three blows during the fight could not have been that powerful to cause that."

"I have no answer for you Master Viper," she said. "There is a minor infection along the back of his neck that I can't explain the cause for. Such a thing would only be cause by a insect bight or stinger, but I cannot recognize it."

"I can."

Tigress's eyes shot open and turned to glare at Xue Jianya. "What are you doing here? Have you come to gloat?"

Xue Jianya said nothing merely came to stand beside the female goat and calmly placed a small bag into her hands and whispered something in her ear. The healer gasp though quickly rushed back into the room closing the door behind her.

"What did you just give her?" Tai Lung demanded.

Xue Jianya turned around, his gaze drifting along each of them, until resting on Tigress. "Tell me, do any of you have a family?"

Viper slithered forward and said, "We consider each member of the Furious Five, even Tai Lung a member of our family."

"Then you understand how important family is," Xue Jianya said releasing solemn sigh, "and what you would do to protect it."

Chad stood off from the side of the Thousand Steps eyeing the countless villagers as they streamed down heading for the village. He listened with keen ears as they talked about the battle that took place between the panda and white tiger. How fierce they fought and the damage the panda had caused to the arena ground, until finally resulting in the panda being carried up to palace. Most sounded shocked, talking about how they had seen the panda in the noodle shop and never knew how strong he was or how skilled in kung fu. A pair of pigs appeared to be auguring one going on how that white tiger could not be the Dragon Warrior after recounting how the panda lifted that cart load of stone, while the other kept talking about how the white tiger defeated those five wolf bandits during last night gala.

_So that's the one who humiliation the pride of the Pack, _Chad thought narrowing his eyes taking on a faint red glow, though took several deep breaths to calm himself. It would not be fair to rush in now and take it his vengeance on the white tiger, what honor could he achieve in attacking a beaten warrior.

"You there," Chad said addressing a small bunny.

"Yes," the bunny said his voice trembling.

"I am in need of rest," Chad said in a calm friendly manner, "It has been a long walk. Is there an inn where I obtain a room for the night?"

The bunny merely pointed down the street.

Thanking the timid creature, Chad made his way toward the end, his thoughts drifting back to what he overheard regarding the panda. A part of him felt slight confused. He had thought Shen had killed them all. Could it possible that one or more survived the massacre? Chad shook his head knowing that it had nothing to do with him; all that mattered was putting an end to this white tiger.

_Rest well Dragon Warrior for come morning, you die._


	20. Chapter 20

Po's nose twitched at the wonderful scent of noodles and turned to see Mr. Ping standing before a kitchen counter littered with a number of pots, pans, bowls and sharp knives. What was really strange was that it all appeared out of nowhere and that Ping seemed unaware that Po was in the room.

_Am I dreaming all this?_

Ping continued with his cooking, chopping up long lines vegetables, stirring them all in a large pot of boiling water, all the while humming a joyful tone. It was then that Po knew that Ping was mixing up his famous Secret Indigent soup. Though he had seen him perform each of these steps before, he had never seen how the goose completed this dish.

_ Finally, I'm going to learn the truth. _

Ping brought the spoon to his lip, gave it a gentle blow and took a quick sip.

"There," he said with a pleasant sigh, "all done."

_What? But he didn't doing anything special…didn't add anything to the mix. It's just plain old noodle soup. What's so special about that?_

"It is not what Ping adds to the mix my panda, but the belief and pride he has in making it."

Po spun around and came face to face with the form grandmaster. "Oogway," Po stammered, "what are you doing here? How are you even here, I thought you were dead."

"Oh just because I'm dead my boy doesn't mean I cannot pay my pupils a visit." Oogway said walking next the panda.

Po rolled his eyes, grinning down at the deceased turtle. "I don't think you were ever my master."

Oogway shifted his eyes toward the giant panda. "You became my student the day you accepted the scrolls of kung fu I hid in your mother's pack."

He then wave a hand before them and the scene of Mr. Ping preparing another bowl faded into mist only to replace with the Reflecting Pool of the Hall of Heroes. Oogway motion Po to step closer and as Po gazed into the water; he could see the gold serpentine dragon with the Dragon Scroll held firmly in its mouth. Only it wasn't a statue, it was alive. Looking up, Po could see the statue though nothing appeared out of the ordinary. Looking back into the water, Po saw how the creature shifted his head from side to side, until setting his gaze upon him. Pulling itself from the ceiling, the reflection of the golden statue rose up to the water's surface where upon its metal body became one of golden scales with a long lock of flowing white hair. Its yellow eyes gazed deeply into his jade, the scroll still clutched in its mouth. It looked as though it was waiting for something, yet as Po reached out, the image faded leaving him into a swirl of gray mist.

"I want you to remember the lesson you've learned here for it will help you later on."

"Lesson? What lesson?"

The image of Oogway was gone, but Po could still hear his voice carried along the wind, "You will understand when the time comes."

Po opened his eyes and sat up straight. "Oogway wait, what lesson?"

"You're awake!"

A second later, he felt the warm strong embrace of Tigress as she wrapped her arms about his chest.

"Yeah, though I won't be if you keep squeezing me like this."

Tigress released her grip allowing Po to breathe easier. "Sorry," she then leaned forward to press her lips against Po's cheek, "I was just worried about you, after what Xue Jianya gave the healer."

"Wait, what?" Po stammered, "What happened, how…how long have I been out?"

"For a several hours," Tigress said, she then turned her back on him and came back with a bowl of noodles, "Mr. Ping was really worried about you, and came up with bowl of his special Secret Indigent soup."

Po gazed upon the bowl, a smile on his face, though faded quickly, a puzzling expression on his face.

Noticing this, Tigress gently placed a hand along his face and spoke in a calm voice, "What's wrong? You're not feeling sick are you?"

"No it's not that," Po said in a said voice, "it's just that there's nothing special about that soup."

"What?"

Po's head felt like it was in a deep fog and shook it a few times. He now knew the truth about Mr. Ping's special soup, yet could not bring himself to accept it. He had seen Ping work for hours on end preparing that soup. Putting so much time and effort into making it something people would love and remember and always coming back for more. It just didn't make any sense that it was just plain old noodle soup.

Realizing that Tigress was still giving him a confused expression Po merely grinned and slowly sat up saying, "Nothing…uh where are the others?"

"Asleep out in the hall."

Both Tigress and Po turned to face the door to see Tai Lung leaning against the frame. A warm smile covered the snow leopard's face, though Po could an underlining sense of dread in his yellow eyes.

"What's happen Tai Lung?" Po said in a calm voice.

"Master Chao wants to see you and Shifu in Hall of Heroes," Tai Lung said, "seems like he's made up his mind."

Tigress growled folding her arms about her chest. "I can't believe Master Chao is even thinking about naming that white tiger the Dragon Warrior."

Po found himself chuckling as he placed a loving hand against her shoulder. "As I recall it was only a few months ago that you were headset against a panda being named the Dragon Warrior."

"Oh…" Tigress stammered, her cheeks turning a bright pink, "well that was different. You…" she paused to turn around and press her hands against his chest, "you're a true warrior, and that Xue Jianya is nothing but a show boat. He clearly has no idea what it means to be the Dragon Warrior."

"Well I guess we're about to find out," Po said looking into her amber eyes. "You'll be with me won't you?"

Tigress smile, "I could not think of any other place I rather be," she then press her lips against his in a passionate kiss.

Po returned the kiss, gently wrapping her arms around her waist pulling her close. He smile as he heard her purr, as it one of his favorite things about her.

Their moment was broken when they heard a deep grunt and turned back to the door to see Shifu next to Tai Lung and nearly jumped at the sight of his angry expression.

"We were only kissing, that's all Baba," Tigress stammered quickly, "I was just so worried about it is all."

"No need to explain," Shifu said, though his angry expression remained, "I'm not mad at your action, but those of Master Junjie. He has always resented that Oogway choose me over him, but I never thought he would take it to such extremes," he paused to released a pent up breathe of air, causing his ears to droop. "Now come along Po, we shouldn't keep Master Chao waiting."

_Elsewhere…_

Junjie was in a state of absolute satisfaction. After all his scheming and planning he was about to get what he wanted. To be rid of that old mad red panda and prove who the true master of the Jade Palace is.

Xue Jianya sat on the bed in the room, looking far from happy, if anything he was growling, eyeing the red fox as Junjie paced back and forth. "So is it done?" The white tiger demanded. "Are you ready to hold up your end of the bargain?"

Junjie turned to face the white tiger, his joyful expression becoming one of sternness. "And what would that be?"

"DAMN you!" Xue Jianya shouted standing up, gripping the bed with one hand and tossed it over the red fox's head. "You promise me that if I helped you get the Dragon Scroll, you would release my father from prison!"

"Oh yes," Junjie said, completely unfazed by the white tiger's level of strength, "I'm sorry but our little rouse isn't over yet."

"What?!" Xue Jianya snapped inching his way toward the red fox his claws out, though stopped as he felt a thin sharp blade pressed against his neck.

"Unless you want your head removed from your body," a snow leopard that had strangely appeared beside him, "you'll keep that anger of your in check."

"I am sick of this," Xue Jianya snapped though stepped back and sat along the ground, "all I want is my father back. Haven't I done enough?"

"Perhaps," Junjie said in a mocking voice, "but you were unable to defeat the panda, that nearly placed a damper on my plans."

"I would have beaten him."

"No!" Junjie snapped, his anger finally showing, "Had not been for my personal guard, that muscle bound panda would have pounded you into the ground."

"You had no right to infer with that match," Xue Jianya snapped in response, "what with someone had noticed like Master Shifu or Master Chao? My family could have cast into disgrace."

Junjie chuckled madly. "My dear white tiger, disgrace is already upon you. Even if I were to release your father, the shame of his crime—"

"False crime!" Xue Jianya growled.

Junjie rolled his eye. "It makes no difference, only that the people will remember what he did and will never be trusted again. You're only hope for salvation is for people to think of you as the Dragon Warrior, so you will do as I say or you will live out the rest of your life in shame."

Xue Jianya gripped his knees, his claws digging into the flesh causing blood to trickle down. How did he allow himself to get so deeply involved with this mad scheme? He never knew this red fox could be so cruel and cunning. It had all started when Junjie had been appointed as the kung fu master of the Lotus valley, a valley his father was the chieftain's prize warrior and next in line to become Grandmaster. Xue Jianya loved his father and sought to learn everything he could from him, and when Junjie took notice of him, the red fox began rambling on and on about the fame Dragon Scroll, yet he could not be bothered by such a title or glory, so long as he had his father's approval he was content. And then one night, the guards stormed into his home and cast his father into prison accused of worst crime of a Kung Fu master…murder. Xue Jianya's father pleaded again and again that he had nothing to do with the murder, but several people had placed him at the scene of the crime, and a pendent he claimed had lost days before the event was found on the dead boar's hand. There was nothing that he could do, and when all seemed lost, Junjie came to him with a promise that if he were to help the red fox obtain the Dragon Scroll for himself, than he would have his father released.

He should have gone to the chieftain with what he knew, but by then it was already too late. Junjie had won too much of the village's praise, and swore that if he told anyone what he knew, his father would pay dealer.

And so that is how he came to fall under the red fox's sway, pushing himself hard and hard in his training. He learned from all the masters, defeated every opponent he came across. And still it wasn't enough to earn him the title of Dragon Warrior. With his increased training, Xue Jianya had closed himself from all emotion and became cold and cruel, ridiculing anyone he came upon if only to keep them from becoming friends, afraid that they would one day fall under the red fox's shameful scheme.

"Don't look so grim Xue Jianya," Junjie said drawing the white tiger's attention, "it doesn't suit a warrior of your status. Now come along, I want to see the look on Shifu's face when Master Chao names you the Dragon Warrior."


	21. Chapter 21

Po followed Shifu as they made their way up to the Hall of Heroes. The sun was close to setting, casting the valley a pleasant golden hue and despite the recent events, he felt oddly calm and found himself smiling. _I understand now why they call this place the Valley of Peace._

Tigress and Tai Lung stood on either side of him, neither one said much or turned their gaze away from the steps before them. Tigress was feeling rather depressed, it had started out as a pleasant festival starting with last night gala, dancing with Po, being held in his strong soft arms and gazing deep into his lovable jade eyes. And now here she was, making her to the Great Hall to finally determine the fate of the Dragon Warrior. In truth she realized that no matter what decision Chao made she would always be with Po, even it meant that they could never go out on missions again.

A deep mocking scoff drew her attention and drifted her gaze up to see Junjie standing beside the door. The white tiger Xue Jianya was there, dressed in those god awful bright robes. She growled as the two tigers drew closer, yet he never once returned her gaze, if anything, he looked crestfallen.

"What the matter?" Tigress snapped coming to stand before the white tiger. "Nothing to say now that you've beaten Po. Well let me tell you something, even if Chao decides to pick you to be the Dragon Warrior, you will never be worthy of it."

Xue Jianya finally cast his eyes upon Tigress and her expression shifted a little as she made out the faint trace of sadness he held. "I know," the white tiger whispered.

Before Tigress could say anything, Junjie stood between them snapping, "You two have no right to be here. Kindly go back to the student barracks."

Now it Tai Lung's turned to growl as he towered over the red fox. "Last time I checked, Shifu was the Grandmaster of the Jade Palace."

"Things can easily change," Junjie said in a cruel manner, "you're freedom for one thing."

Shifu cleared his throat to draw the red fox's attention. "Master Tai Lung and Master Tigress are two of my most prize student and protectors of the Jade Palace; it would be a disgrace to keep them being a part of this…regardless of who Master Chao chooses."

Junjie said nothing, merely scoffed, and his left ear twitched from side to side in an annoyed fashion.

Shifu then led the way into the main hall where desert monitor calmly waited for them.

"Hello everyone," Chao said in a calm voice as they approached, "you all have no doubt as to why I summon you here."

The masters of the Jade Palace merely nodded, Junjie held an evil grin where as Xue Jianya looked away with an expression of shame.

"Po, Xue Jianya, please step forward."

The two warriors came too stood before the desert monitor.

"For the past two days I have been watching both of you, studying and assessing each of your skill. This morning battle after the demonstration the Furious Five and Master Tai Lung's kung fu style…" he paused to look over at Junjie noticing the slight twinge along his face where the snow leopard at sliced one of his whiskers off, "I found myself most impressed at how you both handle yourselves, however, there can only on Dragon Warrior…" he paused once more to cast his gaze downward, "Xue Jianya, I am pleased to say that the honor of the Dragon Warrior title falls to you."

The white tiger's eyes snapped open in shock, yet reframed from saying anything.

"Grandmaster Shifu," Master Chao said eyeing the red panda, "would you be so kind as to retrieve the Dragon Scroll for the white tiger?"

"Yes," Shifu said, his voice hollow, "of course master."

Shifu made his way to Oogway's shrine where his curved wooden staff rested before a painting of the former grandmaster. The red panda released a heavy sad sigh before gently taking hold of the staff and slowly turned around only to be confronted with Junjie.

"I think I should have the honor of getting the scroll," Junjie said in a mocking tone, "seeing how Xue Jianya is my student." Taking the staff he began to use it as common hook to grasp the side of the scroll.

"This blasted stick is too short," Junjie said in an annoyance, "don't you ruffians have something longer?"

"Give me that you mindless fiend!" Shifu snapped, snatching Oogway's staff from the red fox and followed up with a swift open palm jab to Junjie's face. Shifu then began to wave and thrust the staff before the reflecting pool creating a gust wind shifting the peach petals forcing them into the air.

Po felt truly impressed and amazed by Shifu's control and timing as he used the wind produced to bring a single petal to the edge of the scroll and stood back as it slowly shifted from the dragon's mouth, until it finally fell from its resting place toward the water.

Junjie growled softly. _No, I will not be robbed of my glory. _Standing next to Shifu, the red fox waited till his old rival to bring Oogway's staff back to catch the scroll before hitting the water. A smile formed on his face as he noticed the sudden shift in the red panda's shoulder. Junjie then pulled off a quick nearly invisible sweep kick causing Shifu to stumble at the most important moment allowing the scroll to plunge into the water.

"How clumsy," Junjie said, "a true grand master would never allow such a mistake to take place."

Both Tai Lung and Tigress growled at the red fox vulgar comment, and slowly inched forward only to be stopped as Po planted a hand on each of their shoulder. "Now is not the time you two," Po said in a calm voice, "but don't worry, that worm's time will come."

Junjie stood before the edge of the pool reaching for the scroll. While his back was turn, Po formed a quick wind thrust forcing the red fox into the water while at the same time sending the scroll into the air. Shifu recovered his stance and thrust the staff out once more catching the scroll on the tip of the curved end, bringing down close enough to the water's surface that it caused a ripple to flow.

Junjie had pulled himself from the pool taking notice of the giggling from Shifu's student. "Which one of you pushed me into the water?" he snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Po muttered, "We've been all the way over here this whole time."

The red fox growled. "I'm not done with you, you're just lucky that I have far more important things to do."

Master Chao stood before Shifu, calmly taking the Dragon Scroll and turning to face Xue Jianya. "You have proven yourself a true warrior and worthy of the title of Dragon Warrior. Now I bestow to you the Dragon Scroll."

Xue Jianya eyed the scroll, quickly drifting his gaze past Chao to Junjie, noticing the evil glint. Realizing that he had no other choice to save his father, Xue Jianya took a deep breath to steady himself, he accepted the cylinder. Taking hold of the end, he popped the clasp revealing the scroll itself. With slow smooth motion the white tiger slipped the scroll out and merely held it at arm's length. His hands tremble as though the weight of the scroll was too much for him.

"Well," Master Chao said with a faint smile, "go head and gaze upon the scroll and learn the secrets of the ultimate kung fu powers."

Xue Jianya's gaze shifted from the scroll to Master Chao. _Could he possible know the truth? No, that's impossible. Junjie's too clever to let his plans slip through so easily. And I have to do this; otherwise my father will…_ he could not bring himself to finish his thought. Grasping both end of the scroll Xue Jianya slowly opened the scroll, and gazed upon…nothing.

Xue Jianya gasped his eyes narrow and released a low growl. "What kind of joke is this?" He snapped tossing the scroll to the floor at Junjie's feet. "It's completely blank!"

"Blank?" Junjie cried snatching up the scroll and gazed upon only to gasp at the truth of Xue Jianya's claim. The red fox then turned on Shifu, a look of rage burned on his face. "You…you did this didn't you."

"What are you talking about?" Shifu demanded.

"You knew that Xue Jianya would win the match and so you switched the scroll before Master Chao could hand it over to my student." Junjie tossed the scroll aside as though it were a piece of scrap and then shouted, "GUARDS!"

Po and the others heard the faint sounds of the wind blowing about the pillars followed by six snow leopards jumping out from beyond the shadows. Two of them rushed Shifu, their bodies moving like blurs and quickly forced the red panda down flat on his face. The other four stood before the Jade Palace warrior, their swords held a few inches from their neck.

"Guards," Junjie said in a cruel deep voice, "place this swine in chains and lock him away in the dungeon for the crime of stealing the Sacred Dragon Scroll."


	22. Chapter 22

"Junjie!" Master Chao snapped, "What is the meaning of this?"

"You have no place to speak to me Chao," Junjie replied, "remember, the Master Council has already approved of my selection for the Dragon Warrior, you are nothing more than an observer in this, and if this red panda has indeed stolen the Dragon Scroll I will make him pay."

"You can't that," Po snapped stepping forward, only to stop as one of Junjie's guards slammed the hilt of his sword against his chest forcing him to double over.

"I will not allow some worthless panda order me about. Now out of here all of you!"

Po's narrowed, every fiber in his body told him to attack, but no matter how fast he move, there was still a good chance Shifu could get hurt…or worse.

"Come on guys," Po said in a hollow voice standing back up.

"What?" both Tai Lung and Tigress snapped.

"I said we're leaving."

"But…" Tai Lung muttered.

"You would do well to listen to the panda," Junjie said.

Tigress growled, but after several fleeting moments she too lowered her stance and turned to leave.

The moment the three left the hall the doors slammed shut creating a loud booming sound.

"How could you just leave Shifu like that?" Tigress demanded.

"We won't help Shifu by rushing in like," Po said his voice calm, "We need to let this one play out," he paused as he faced the village, the building giving off a foreboding appearance in the moon light, "Beside Junjie won't kill Shifu, he need him to find the real dragon scroll."

"I just don't understand how that scroll could be a fake," Tai Lung said, "Shifu respected Oogway more than anything. He would try and steal the dragon scroll."

"Maybe Oogway never did make a dragon scroll," Tigress muttered, "he was pretty old."

"No," Tai Lung replied in kind, "I knew Oogway just as well as Shifu, there's no way he would he would place so much importance on a blank scroll."

Tigress growled as she crossed her arms about her chest. "Why are we even complaining about this, we have to save Shifu. Let's go wake up the others."

Po cast his gaze across the palace grounds, resting on the cliff side of the Peach Tree of Wisdom and noticed the first trace of peach blossoms being to sprout. "You guys go and help Shifu," Po said, walking down the steps.

"And what will you be doing?" Tai Lung asked.

"I need some place quiet to think," Po said in a calm voice waving an arm, "I know you can handle Junjie and his cronies."

Tigress watched Po leave, an expression of deep confusion lingering on her face. She wanted to go and ask what was bothering her, but there were other matters they had to deal with. Nodding to Tai Lung the two felines rushed off toward the student barrack.

Chad exited the inn, a pleasant smile on his face. He had just finished off a lovely bowl of noodles from the local restaurant, and as he patted his full belly he turned his gaze toward the Jade Palace. Judging by the length of the steps, it would be day break by the time he reached the top, but at the same time, he figured that the Dragon Warrior would be fully rested and would provide a stimulating battle. With his weapon tightly strapped to his belt, he slowly made his way toward the Jade Palace, and the Dragon Warrior.

"This isn't what we agree to," Xue Jianya said standing before a wall of the red fox's snow leopard guards, "you promise me that we would leave once you got the Dragon Scroll."

"Well I haven't gotten it yet have I?" Junjie snapped, "and it's all thanks to this conniving upstart who sought to take that which rightfully belongs to me."

"So this is what this has all been about."

Junjie turned away from the white tiger to face Shifu. The red panda was held up straight with his arms tied behind his back.

"You swayed the Master Council that this white tiger was the true Dragon Warrior just to get your hands on the scroll?"

"Very clever if may say so," Junjie said with a small smile on his face.

"And what about you Xue Jianya," Master Chao asked, "what do you get out of all this?"

Xue Jianya glanced over to the desert monitor, and calmly released a faint sigh. "Well I guess there's no point in lying anymore. Junjie had my father imprison, he promise me that if I could deliver the Dragon Scroll to him, he would clear my father and restore my family's honor."

Master Chao released a sad sigh. "I can understand why you choose this path," he said placing a hand against the white tiger's shoulder, "however your methods could have been better. You should have come before the council first once you learned the truth of Junjie's plot."

A low growl slipped through the white tiger's lips and he shifted his stance to brush Master Chao's hand away. "I couldn't take that chance. You saw how easily Junjie's guard got the drop on us, if I said anything or gave any hint of Junjie's real motives; he would have had my father killed. I couldn't take that chance of losing him."

"Well I'm sorry to say," Junjie said in a cold voice, "you never will."

"What?" Xue Jianya snapped.

"You heard me," Junjie snapped, "the deal is off. That scroll is nothing but a fraud, not worth the paper it's printed on. And seeing how you couldn't even defeated the panda without my help you're no good to me anymore."

"Why you—" Xue Jianya said, his claws extended, eyes narrow and looked about ready to strike when all of a sudden the main gates burst open revealing the Furious Five and Master Tai Lung.

"Junjie," Tigress said in a low voice, "we're here to rescue Grandmaster Shifu, and kick your butt all the way down the Thousand Steps and clear over the horizon."

"Is that so?" Junjie asked in a mocking tone, and then snapped his fingers.

Once then, the six snow leopards jumped into battle, each one taking a member of the Jade Palace protectors. As the battle raged, it easily became apparent that these snow leopards had been heavily trained, each one seemed able to match their move step by step, that gave them a greatly high advantage, the only difference is that Tigress and the others were fighting to protect one of their own which gave them the drive to win.

As soon as the fight started, Tigress and the others broke up into groups of two, taking on a pair of snow leopards shifting from side to side to keep them off balance and confused as to which technique to counter with.

Despite his dilemma Shifu found himself smiling at well his students fought.

It wasn't long before Junjie's guards were taken down. Tigress and the others were breathing hard but were still in the fight, with their stances at the ready.

"One last time Junjie," Tigress said, "let Shifu go and drag whatever is left of your honor back to where you came from."

"Honor like so many things are for the foolish and weak," Junjie said. "Well Xue Jianya it looks as though you may yet prove useful to me after all. Deal with these warriors and your father will be released and cleared of all crimes against him."

"You're not just saying that to get me to fight for you?" Xue Jianya asked, "You'll truly uphold your word this time?"

An evil grin formed on Junjie's face as his eyes narrowed. "You have my most solemn vow."

Xue Jianya released a low sigh as he turned to face the Jade Palace warrior, and took a fighting stance. His eyes drifting from one master to another, a mixture of grief and determination riddle his features. "I am sorry it has come to this," Xue Jianya said in a sad tone, "but I must save my father, and if I must kill you…"

Xue Jianya's statement was cut short as a low howl sounded from behind. Risking an attack from the white tiger, Tigress glanced over her shoulder to see a gray wolf. Her eyes opened wide at how massive he looked, almost as muscular as Po. He wore a set of brash armor with matching gauntlets with dark red slacks and steal plated boots. Shifting to the ground, Tigress noticed that the ground where he stood were littered with cracks. _Just how strong is this wolf to leave holes in the ground just from walking? _Strapped to his waist was an iron clad mace that reflected the morning rays. The wolf eyed each warrior in turn, a strange expression on his face. He looked almost disappointed about something, as though he had been robbed of something.

"If you're here to help Junjie imprison our Master," Tai Lung said turning to face the gray wolf in a fighting stance, "then I guarantee you won't live long enough to regret it."

"I'm not here for you weakling," The gray wolf said in a deep thundering voice, "and I have intention of helping one who dares to run or hides from a battle."

"Then what are you here for?" Monkey asked his voice shallow as he fought to regain his breath.

"I am Chad Graywolf, former general of Shen, and I am here searching a warrior worthy of my skill. I am here to face the Dragon Warrior."

"Well then my muscular brute," Junjie said in a cheerful tone, "look no further for he is the white tiger that stand before you."

Xue Jianya spun around, glaring at Junjie, "What are you doing?"

"Well as I see it you have two options," Junjie said calmly, "you can stay and face this brute, or flea and wind up never seeing your father alive. Either way I still win."

Xue Jianya growled as he turned back to face the wolf, positioning himself in his tiger stance once more. "Then let's get this over with."


	23. Chapter 23

Po stood along the foot of the cliff side overlooking the valley. There was a loud howl coming from the Great Hall, but he paid no attention to it. His mind was racing with questions, why did Oogway really pick him to be the dragon warrior? He could have easily gone with someone else, one who could easily stand out among the crowd and offer the people a bit of hope for something better. Why would they place so much importance on a scroll that was completely blank, where all it shows is a reflection of yourself? And how could this possibly connect with what Oogway meant by the lesson where he showed him the truth about Ping's Secret Indigent soup?

"None of this make any sense," Po finally snapped thrusting his arms about him, "there's nothing special about either item, it's only how much…" a pause came over Po, his eyes slowly opened, his stance became calm and center as a realization fell upon him, "…the people believe it is special. It's merely a matter of faith." A smile formed on Po's face as he did a double arm pumped. "I get it, I actually get! Oogway, you were wild one!"

"Yes he was."

Po turned around and was surprised to see Master Chao behind him, standing completely calm with his arms behind his back. "Master Chao…how…where…the last time I saw you, you were back in the Hall of Heroes. I didn't even notice you leave before the doors close."

"You don't become a Master without being a little subtle," Chao said with a faint chuckle. "So then have you learned the secret to your noodle loving goose special dish…Dragon Warrior?"

"Yes," Po said in a proud voice, standing up straight, "that there isn't anything special about it, you just need to believe."

A smile formed on Chao's face. "You sure took you're sweet time panda. For a while there I thought you would never figure it out."

"I admit it, it didn't make much sense to me," Po said with a boyish grin, "to think that all there needs to be the Dragon Warrior is a—"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your sense of realization," Chao said, his normal calm voice replaced with one of worry, "but I thought you'd like to know that I noticed rather muscular gray wolf making his way up the steps to the Hall of Heroes. I fear that your friends could be in grave danger."

Po turned his attention to the Hall of Heroes, his eyes narrowing as he made out the faint details of the wolf in question standing before the open doorway. _Tigress._

Without further prompting on the desert monitor's part, Po rushed off.

Chad gazed upon the five warriors that stood between him and the white tiger, a low growl slipping through his lips. He tighten his grip on his mace, and the muscle in his upper arms and shoulders began to twitch. He could easily see the firry determination burning in each of their eyes, more so in the female tiger with the amber eyes, but there was something else hidden underneath. They were tired. Judging by the heavy breathing each of them were doing, they had just been through a brutal struggle.

"As I said, I have no quarrel with you or this valley," Chad said in a calm voice, "I merely wish to test my strength against this white tiger who claims to be the dragon warrior. Win or lose, I will leave this place in peace," he paused as his gaze fell upon the female tiger, "what say the rest of you?"

Tigress shifted her gaze between this wolf and Xue Jianya, her lips slowly pulling back into a crud smile. Lowering her stance, she turned to her friends and said calmly. "Alright everybody step aside."

"What?" Junjie snapped.

"I kind of have to agree with the creep here," Monkey said, "we're really not going to stand aside and let these two go at are we?"

Tai Lung chuckled as he too loosed his stance and made his way toward the far side of the hall leaning against a pillar. "You heard him; all he wants is the _Dragon Warrior_."

The other exchanged confused glances, but slowly moved to one side of the hall leaving only Xue Jianya and Chad in the middle, their eyes firmly locked on one another. For several minutes, neither of them made a move, though there was a subtle twinge in their muscle. A flash of light swept across the gray wolf's eyes and Xue Jianya made the first move, leaping toward Chad, clearing the distance in a matter of seconds. Bringing his fist back, the white tiger shot out with all his strength aiming squarely for the wolf's face. Yet as he drew closer, Chad shifted his stance, avoiding Xue Jianya's attack by mere inches. Time seem to slow to a crawl as they gazed into each other's eyes…Xue Jianya one of complete surprise where as Chad one of fury…the gray wolf took hold of Xue Jianya's arm and spun him around to where he finally slammed the young lad into the ground. Standing before the white tiger, Chad pressed a foot against his chest pinning him in place, bore into him with his blue eyes and said in a cold voice, "Now you stay right there while I take care of a little issue."

Chad step over Xue Jianya as he made his way toward the remaining two masters in the room, focusing his gaze squarely on the red fox that began to tremble the closer he approached. Looming over Junjie, Chad growled as he spoke in a deep angry voice, "This battle is meant for true warrior, not for those who would cowardly act from afar. You would do well to remember that," Chad then slowly turned around back to the white tiger, "now where—"

His statement was cut short as Xue Jianya performed a powerful spin kick across his face. The attack left the wolf winded and staggered back. Xue Jianya wasted no time in taking advantages of Chad's dazed state and moved in close to land several quick open palm thrust to his chest and abs, followed with a swift kick to the back of his knee forcing the massive brute to fall…right on top of Junjie who had foolishly chose that moment to come out to gloat.

Chad rubbed his muzzle as he slowly got up. "Okay, that hurt," he said with an evil grin.

"Not so much as painful as your backside," Junjie cried.

"I told you to stay out of this!" Chad snapped twisting around to deliver a powerful kick to the red fox's stomach forcing him to slide across the room.

Chad quickly turned around and raised his arm to block an incoming blow from the white tiger's fist. Bringing his free arm, the gray wolf took hold of Xue Jianya's throat and hoisted him high off the ground. He smile at the sound of the white tiger's gagging sound as he struggles for air. "So much for the all powerful dragon warrior," he said, "you didn't put up much a fight."

"I…ugh…ye…" Xue Jianya staggered.

"I'm squeezing you so hard you can't even speak," Chad said in an amusing tone.

"Ugh…" Xue Jianya gasped once more.

Chad slowly brought the white tiger close to face, looked him dead in the eye saying, "What did you say?"

Xue Jianya's painful expression shifted to one of a cruel smile and said in a level tone, "I'm not done yet." With that he jabbed Chad with his left knee followed with a kick with right foot against the wolf's side. The white tiger then followed up with a crushing blow to both of his shoulders. The attack forced Chad to loosen his grip and Xue Jianya dropped to the ground, he quickly flipped to bring his palms down and then struck with a twin kick to the wolf's chest pushing him back to give them some much needed distance.

Kneeling down Xue Jianya was gasping for breath. He had never faced a threat like him. The wolf clearly had no kung fu style, but his sheer size and strength made up for his lack of skill. He had to find some kind of weakness and fast otherwise this fight would end before it even got started.

Chad got back to his feet; his yellow eyes now a red hue as he glared at the white tiger. Unclasping his weapon he lunged forward, bringing his mace bearing his mace up above his head. Xue Jianya's eyes snapped open in shock. He never expected that the wolf could move so fast. He barely had enough time to slip out from under the wolf's thundering blow leaving a large hole in the tile. Standing up, Xue Jianya glanced over his shoulder, a look of terror plastered on his face as he saw Chad bringing the mace around for another death blow. At the last second, Xue Jianya leapt over the gray wolf's mace, arching his back to avoid the spikes. Sadly his actions could have not been more ill planned for it left him completely open for an attack in the form a powerful blow from Chad's elbow against his side.

Xue Jianya gasped as he hit the ground, rolling into a tight ball clutching his side. He never expected the wolf would use his own momentum to bring himself around like that. It was such a foolish idea for it required them to loosen their foot hold and could easily lead them to being tripped. The white tiger sought to stand up, but a uncontrolled surged of pain ran through his waist. Clutching his side once more, Xue Jianya was hit with a coughing fit and brought a hand to cover his mouth. After it was over, he was shocked to see a small amount of blood staining his palm. He tried to take a deep breath to steady himself but that only caused more pain. The realization soon took root as he glanced up at the wolf. _He must have cracked a rib with that last blow._ Somehow, Xue Jianya managed to get up, though couldn't stand up completely straight, the pain in his side caused his vision to blur, and was unprepared for the sudden blow to the face, sending him back to the ground once more.

"You cannot be the Dragon Warrior," Chad said in a cruel tone, slowly walking toward the fallen white tiger. "I've heard so many stories and legends regarding the myth of the Dragon Warrior, how nothing could stand against you, how the mountain themselves crumble with a single thrust of your fist. The very mention of your title cause whole armies to flee in terror and bring even the greatest of kings to their knees. You inspire a sense of hope to both young and old…" Chad paused as he narrowed his eyes and whispered, "the way you inspired even me to be the best and strongest…" he then came to stand before Xue Jianya, glaring at the white tiger, eyes burning with fury. "Well once I'm done with you, you're title will be worthless, I'll make sure of that. Everywhere I go, I'll spread word about how easily I crushed the all powerful DRAGON WARRIOR!" With that the wolf brought his mace up behind his back, his muscles flaring as he ready himself for a killing blow.

And yet something strange happened.

His mace would not move an inch. It was though the air had frozen around it. Glancing over his shoulder, Chad's eyes snapped open; the red hue quickly disappeared returning their normal yellow for standing behind with a hand held firmly on the mace was a giant panda.

"Hi there," he said in a playful tone with a boyish smile on his face.


	24. Chapter 24

"Hi there," Po said with a smile on his face eyeing the gray wolf.

Chad couldn't believe it. A living breathing giant panda. He had thought Shen had killed them all twenty years ago. His gaze drifted up and down the panda's body and found himself rather impressed. They stood at eye level with each other, and looked just as muscular, but judging by the fact that he held his mace with such a sense of calm and control hinted that he was far more stronger than he appeared. What really surprised was how trim his waist was. Normally pandas were more round in the belly, but this one had a solid flat stomach rippled with thick abs.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Chad spoke in a confused voice, "Uh…hello."

"Yeah, my name is Po," Po said his voice just as calm as his stance, "and though I would like to watch you beat this white tiger into a plump," he paused as he narrowed his gaze upon Xue Jianya, "I mean I would _really_ like to watch you do it."

"Then kindly stand aside and let me finish," Chad said coldly turning his attention back to the white tiger, yet stopped as he felt a sudden pull on his mace, and turned back to gaze into the panda's jade eyes.

"Well you see there's a slight problem with that. I can't really let you have your way with this white tiger."

A smile formed on Chad's face. "Really, well _Po_, just who are you to tell me what I can or can't do?"

Po returned the smile, tilting his head to the side forcing a slight crack to sound along his neck. "Buddy, I just happen to be the Dragon Warrior."

A look of surprise formed on Chad's face. "But I was told this white tiger was the dragon warrior."

"Yeah, he's funny that way," Po said with a chuckle, "but I really am the one and only."

"Prove it?" Chad said.

Before Chad knew it, Po pulled back on his mace, the sudden strength in the panda's arm took the wolf by surprise and stumble back. Po then followed up with a quick jab to the wolf's shoulder right at the joint. There came a loud popping sound after which Chad dropped his mace and screamed in pain.

Po took a step back from Chad as the wolf clutched his damaged shoulder. Smiling, the panda brought both arms back and quickly thrust out, with his version of a double open palm strike, landing a solid blow to the wolf's chest sending him flying across the hall, smacking against a stone pillar.

For several minutes, Chad merely sat there, eyeing the panda with wonder. A part of him couldn't believe that a panda of all things had just laid him out and in only two attacks. Standing up, a surge of pain racked through shoulder and he screamed; clutching it he noticed that it felt loose and shifted about. His pain worsened as he realized that it had been dislocated. Chad grunted and moan as he made his way toward the closet pillar and began to slam his arm against it several times until he finally began to laugh.

His laughter sent a shiver down Po's spine. "Mind if I ask what's so funny?" he asked.

"Because my muscular panda," Chad said testing the limits of his shoulder to make sure it was fully set back in place, "you've finally given me that which I've most desire in life. A true battle to pit my strength and skill against. Now come panda, let's dance."

Chad then lunged for Po and in a show of strength, slammed his fist into the panda's stomach and despite his thick abs, Chad's attack force Po to double over. Acting quickly Chad leapt to deliver a crushing jab with his knee to Po's face following with a swift spin kick. The result blow sent Po skidding across.

"Po!" Tigress snapped taking a step forward though stopped when all of sudden, Chad spun around chucking his mace at her feet.

"Stay out of this woman!" Chad snapped his yellow eyes glowing red once more, "This battle is between me and this panda." Chad then turned his attention back to Po and jumped into the air to cross the distance between them and brought his fist back to deliver a crushing blow.

At the last second Po pushed off from the ground, missing Chad's attack by mere inches, at the same time he spun around and landed a heavy blow to the wolf's waist. The attack forced Chad to roll sideways, leaving himself completely open. Po wasted no time in planting his hands against the ground and kicked out, landing both feet against the wolf's chest sending the wolf halfway across the room.

Chad roared as he got to his feet and charged Po again, bringing his left arm back to drive it into the panda's face.

Po stood his ground as the wolf drew closer until he came within striking distance and then skidding to the right once again narrowly avoiding Chad's attack. The fur along his face ruffled in the breeze kicked up in the thrust, and before the wolf could respond to Po's action, Po clutched Char's outstretched arm, and with a hearty flex of his muscle, the panda yanked Chad clear over his shoulder and brought him crashing down deep into the ground. As the dust settle, Po slowly staggered a bit as he stepped away from the wolf and brought a hand to his chest. He was breathing hard, and there was no telling how much longer he could hold out.

It took Chad a bit longer than usual to regain his footing after the panda's last, but even with all the pain he was in, he could not stop himself from laughing. "Oh this is wonderful. Never before have have I faced a foe as powerful as myself. You truly are the Dragon Warrior!"

Po took several deep breaths to steady his body, and then calmly brought his arms up positioning himself in a fighting stance and regardless of the pain in his body, he smile saying in a cheerful voice, "Yeah I guess it's about time I start accepting the harsh truth."

A look of confusion formed on Chad's face. "What are you talking about? You should feel honored to be named the Dragon Warrior."

"But it was something I never wanted," Po said in a level tone, "all I ever wanted was to live a simple life, but it seems as though fate is a far more cruel fiend than I thought."

Chad chuckled as he spat a few drops of blood. "Then why not simply give up? I've had my fun. You've already proven to be a worthy foe, one of great strength and skill. One that I will remember for time to come."

"Because it's not in my nature to run." Po said his expression rigid as stone.

Chad's smile widened. "Neither do I. So why don't we finish this?"

Po returned the smile. "Fine by me." Po then brought one arm behind his back, curling his fingers.

_What's he doing?_ Chad thought, his eyes narrowing as he focused his attention on the panda. Something strange was building up behind his back, as though the very air was being gathered into a single spot. The wolf's eyes opened wide as it suddenly dawn to him. He had seen that move once before and knew he didn't have much to react. Chad immediately dropped to all fours, digging his claws deep into the floor.

A second later, Po stretched his arm out resulting in a gust of wind to shot out. The gale force wind slammed against the wolf and yet to Po's surprise, Chad remain rooted to the ground. Po refused to give up, pouring more of his chi into his attack, yet only managed to drive the wolf back closer to the main doorway. When at last he realized that his efforts proved useless, Po dropped his stance and the wind faded.

Chad's hands shook as he pulled them from the ground. Blood dripped from his fingers from trying to prevent from being thrown away. His fur laid completely flat against his body, and as he stood back up, his legs sway from side to side yet refused to back down. "Was that your best shot?"

Sadly it was. The Wind Thrust was his strongest attack. And this wolf stood up to it without even flinching. He could feel his strength fading. He didn't have much left, barely had enough to stand up straight. There had to be a way of stopping this wolf. He couldn't back down, not after everything he's gone through. Just then a breeze swept past his face and with it, Po could make out the strong scent of peaches. _Oogway…_ he thought and with great risk, Po turned to face the wall and could see a painting of a sturdy looking bison dressed in leather armor with a simple silver helmet. What really drew Po's attention was what looked like small sparks of lightening circling his right foot. _Where I have seen that stance before?_ His eyes widen as the answer came to him. _But there's no time to get the blasted thing, and even if could it only work up…_his thoughts were broken as the swirl of peach blossoms swept over the narrow grooves which led directly toward Chad. Thoughts raced through his mind as he question the possibility of it working. He had used so much of his chi in the Wind Thrust that there was too much doubt, but this was all he had left.

Moving slowly, Po stepped up to the wolf, who surprisingly had been merely standing there, waiting for him to make the next move. Maybe he was just as tired as he was. Positioning himself at the end of the narrow grooves in the ground, Po shifted his stance so that he stood sideway raising his hands up, yet inside of holding them in tight fist he held them out palms open, closed his eyes and began to breathe deeply. He focused all of his remaining chi into this one single attack knowing full way that it would be his last.

"What could you possible do now?" Chad said thrusting his arms out, his expression of mad rage plastered over his face. "Can't you see? I've won! I the mighty Chad Graywolf have defeated the all powerful Dragon Warrior! My name will live on forever!"

A smile slowly began to form as he felt a strange new sensation forming. His fur stood on end, though not out of fear or anger, and he could see a faint glow forming around his foot. Turning his gaze back to the wolf, Po spoke in a hard tone. "Yeah, but let's see if you can remember your name after feeling the thunder." With that, Po brought his foot up and down just as fast against the ground. Instantly a bolt of energy shot out from his foot moving at break necking speed across the narrow groove to where Chad stood. As it reached the end, there came a surge of energy bursting up form under the wolf's feet completely engulfing him. Caught completely off guard from the sheer power of the panda's attack, Chad screamed in unruly anguish.

When it was all over, Chad stood absolutely still, his gray fur, burnt to make it appear a dark shade of black. Smoke rose up from his body and gapping mouth. His eyes rolled over, leaving only the whites. Po and the others waited for the wolf to react, to do anything. After several moments of eerie silence, the muscular gray wolf stumble backward, falling on his back with a loud thud, the resulting impact created a web of cracks to spread throughout the floor.

"Po!" Tigress rushed out from the others to wrap her arms around the panda in a loving embrace. "Oh thank the gods you're alright."

"I won't be alright if you keep squeezing me so hard."

Tigress released a sudden gasp as she released her grip around Po, after which the panda fell about the ground completely tired and breathing hard.

"Po that was amazing," Monkey said coming to stand beside the panda.

"Yeah," Crane said eyeing the wolf, "just what was that move you pulled off?"

Before Po could explain, they heard a voice from behind. "That my avian friend was an impressive use of the Invincible Thunder Kick."

Turning around…or in Po's case, glancing over his shoulder…they could see Master Chao standing beside Shifu. The ropes holding the red panda in place had been removed allowing him to move freely again.

"But that impossible," Shifu said rubbing his sore wrist, "the only means of performing that move is by wearing the Helmet of the Invincible Thunder Kick."

"Yes, the helmet is _one_ means of performing the ability, but it is not the _only_ means." Chao turned to stand before Po gently placing a hand against the panda's chest. "I feel that only the Dragon Warrior could possess the means of channeling the chi needed."

"So Po truly is the Dragon Warrior?" Viper asked eyeing her friend.

"Yes he truly is," Chao said with a smile, "and he always has been."

"Well then…"

Everyone turned to see Junjie slowly slipping his way toward the front door.

"Seeing how that all settle, I'll just see my way—"

"Oh will someone please beat the stuffing out of him," Po said with a low groan.

"Gladly," Tai Lung said cracking his knuckles and made his way toward the red fox.

Junjie spun around and began to stammer madly while holding his hands up in a pleading gesture. "Now, now, stay any from me you muscle bound brute…I can still have you imprison…"

The rest of the red fox's outcry was cut short as Tai Lung began to pound him senseless. The others turned away as Junjie cried out in pain. "Ah my arm…ugh my back…iiiieee MY TENDERS!"


	25. Chapter 25

_Sometime later…_

Xue Jianya woke with a wet clothe draped across his face. Pulling it off, he noticed that he rested in one of the student barrack bedroom. A soft sound drew his attention to the right and saw a fair amount of light slipping through the windows.

"How long have I been out?" he whispered.

"Since your fight with a rather unruly gray wolf."

Xue Jianya spun his head away from the window to gaze into the friendly face of the giant panda. He wore a light gray open sleeveless vest, tight dark blue slacks and a pair of iron bracers with an image of a tiger and dragon carved into them.

"Welcome back," Po said in a friendly tone, "for awhile there we were afraid that you were a goner what with that cracked rib close to you lung."

Xue Jianya tried to sit up, though paused as he felt a sharp pain in his waist then followed by the gentle grip along his shoulders and looked over to see Po standing beside him.

"Easy going there," the panda said, "you shouldn't rush yourself, otherwise you could reopen your wound."

"What happen to the wolf?" Xue Jianya said with a deep groan.

Po smile as he sat back down. "I took care of him, though it wasn't easy though."

A sore expression formed on the white tiger's face as he brought a hand to his forehead, tears beginning to form. "Then I failed. I couldn't save my father, and now our family name will be ruin forever."

"Do not fret young one."

Xue Jianya tried to sit up once more and growled through the pain. He released a heavy sigh as he felt Po take his shoulder once more and brought him around so that they faced the front door to see Master Chao.

"What are you talking about?" Xue Jianya muttered in a low voice.

"That I have requested Shifu send Zang with an important message to the chieftain of Lotus Village explaining Junjie's mad plot to discredit your father and tarnish your family's name. I assure you that your father will be released by the time you return home."

As the realization of Master Chao's word reached the white tiger's core, a genuine smile began to form on Xue Jianya's face, and slowly brought an hand to his face to conceal the fact he was crying. "Oh thank you Master Chao," he said with a deep scented joy in his voice, "I don't know how I can ever repay you."

A smile formed on the desert monitor's face. "There is no need to thank me young one. Merely up hold the honor of your family name and serve to protect your home."

Xue Jianya lowered his handrm as his crying began to settle. "I will Master Chao, I promise," he paused as a sudden thought formed in the back of his mind, "but what about Junjie? Surely he'll just go back the village spouting more of his lies."

A smile formed on Po's face as he said, "Oh I don't think we'll be hearing much from that red fox for some time."

_Elsewhere in the Hall of Heroes…_

Shifu sat before the Moon Pool, the staff of Oogway held loose in his palms. His eyes were closed as he sought to discover a state of inner peace. With so much that has happened in the past few days: Preparing for the summer festival, announcing Po's position of the Dragon Warrior, Junjie's mad scheme to steal the Dragon Scroll, the sudden attack during the opening night gala, the unexpected arrival of the muscular gray wolf, all leading up to Po's surprising use of the Thunder Kick without even some much as wearing the legendary helmet had left the aged red panda a little rattled and need to calm his center.

"Inner peace…inner peace…_inner_—"

His chatting was suddenly broken as he heard a loud scream from behind.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! DON'T YOU PENIONS KNOW WHO I AM?"

Shifu released a heavy sigh before standing up to see a pair of rhinos pulling on a set of chains connected to Junjie's wrist. Master Chao had personally ordered the red fox's arrest and be taken to Chorh-Gom Prison much to Junjie's distain pulling and yanking against the chains.

"CURSE YOU, I'M THE GRANDMASTER OF THE LOTUS TEMPLE…DO YOU HEAR ME YOU OVER GROWN PEABRAINS!"

One of the rhinos paused for a moment as he brought his ax under the red fox's long muzzle. "We can either deliver you to Chorh-Gom alive and unharmed, or simply your head…your choice."

Junjie gulped, finding the lump in his through firmly held in place by the thick blade, but kept his mouth tightly closed.

"Good choice," the lead rhino said, "now move it."

"Wait."

The three of them paused as Shifu strolled from the Moon Pool to join them. He stood before Junjie, eyeing the red fox with a calm expression, eyeing his chains, Shifu turned to gaze up at one of the rhino and spoke in a level tone, "Would you be so kind to remove these chains?"

"But Master Chao's order…"

"You heard the Grandmaster you simply minded bumpkin!" Junjie snapped.

"It will be alright," Shifu said his voice still calm, "if he does try to make a run for it, I can send either Tigress or Tai Lung to fetch him."

The red fox swallowed another massive gulp, a look of trepidation forming on his face, which quickly became one of resentment as he heard the sound of laughter coming from one of the rhinos.

The lead rhino leaned over to remove the chains, though kept the acupuncturist cuff firmly in place against his wrist. Satisfy, Shifu came to stand before the red fox and asked, "Why Junjie, why would you go to such great lengths to claim the Dragon Scroll?"

"You have the nerve to ask me such a question?" Junjie snapped. "After everything we've been through."

"Junjie, I just don't understand, you and I were both trained by Oogway, so how is it that you've become so dark?"

Junjie released a deep scoff as he moved away from Shifu; position himself before the steps down the valley. "That is where our similarity end," he said coldly. "Yes that ancient simple minded turtle may have trained both us, but he made the mistake of choosing someone who has far outweighed their usefulness. You care too much about duty and honor Shifu. These things mean nothing in the real world. The only thing that people respect and fear is power…so that is why I sought to claim the Dragon Scroll."

Shifu released a sad sigh as he stepped closer to Junjie, placing a hand along the red fox's shoulder. "Is that how you truly feel the world works Junjie?"

"That is the _only_ way the world work."

"Well then, I guess there will be no hard feelings for this." Shifu said with a wicked smile.

Before Junjie could reply, Shifu stepped back and quickly preformed a spin kick, landing a solid blow to the red fox's face sending him flying down the Thousand Steps. He watched with keen eyes as Junjie bounced down the long stair way, pondering how many time he'll bounce before finally smacking against the bottom.

"There now," Shifu said with a pleasant smile, "I think I can get back to my meditating without any further annoyance," he then turned back toward the Moon Pool, waving his hand toward the rhinos saying, "Carry on men."

_Later that day…_

It was midday as the villagers gathered in the Jade Palace arena. It was the closing events of the Summer Festival, and though the display of the Furious Five, Tai Lung, along with the match between Po and the white tiger Xue Jianya had raised a great deal of stir among the village, it had been a enjoyable time for all around.

Shifu, dressed in his finest robe, stood before the raised platform looking about the gathered villagers waiting calmly for them to find a comfortable place to sit, before nodding to the goose standing next to him to bang the gong.

The ringing sound flowed through air, drowning out the clatter of the people as they calmly focused their attention to Shifu.

"Greeting to you all," Shifu said in a loud carefree voice, "as you all know two days ago, we bear witness to the vast strength and kung fu skills of two great warriors posed to earn the title of Dragon Warrior, and well this day, I have the honor to present you our newest protector of the Valley of Peace as well as all walks of China, the Giant Panda, Po as our Dragon Warrior."

There was another gong, as the Furious Five along with Tai Lung came to stand on either side of the raised platform and with a  
solemn gesture bowed before Po as he strolled past them coming to stand before Shifu. Po gazed upon the villager, dressed in a set of trim silver slacks and matching sleeveless vest trimmed in red and etched with pattern of swirling flames along the shoulders and down his back. The vest was left open to reveal his muscular pecs and rippling abs, which seemed to draw a great deal of attention from the ladies. Po rolled his eyes, thinking back to his days in the panda village and how all the ladies held their gaze rooted on him. _I hope Tigress doesn't get over jealous over this._ He stood rigid for a moment, his eyes drifting from side to side waiting for the people's reaction.

What happen next sent a shiver down his spine.

With slow steady movement, each villager of the valley rose to their feet and lowered their heads in a solemn bow.

Po didn't know what to think. He couldn't fathom the idea that these people were willing to accept him as the Dragon Warrior so easily. Doubt began to form in the back of his mind as to how long they respect him were they to know the whole truth about his past, or if a group of wolves were to arrive demanding he be hand over. He felt a hand grip his shoulder and turned to see Tigress standing beside him. As they gazed into each other eyes, knowing that she would always stand by his side, all his doubts began to fade, and though Shifu would consider such an action uncalled for, Po wrapped his arms around Tigress in a loving embrace and he was pleased when he felt her return the huge.

He heard, a series of audible gasp, several awws and oohs, along with some playful giggles, but Po paid them no heed. For this one moment, all that matter was that he held Tigress in his arms, and he was not about to let go of her.

_Night fall…_

The night air came to life as the villager of the Valley of Peace light a number firework, their brilliant blaze lighting the sky. Master Chao and Xue Jianya left shortly after Shifu announcement of Po's position as the Dragon. Upon Po request though, the desert monitor promise that he would not spread the news among the Sacred Onyx council.

The white tiger did his best to ease the tension between Tai Lung and the Furious Five going into long explanations as to why he acted so crud and heartless. Monkey, Crane, Viper and Mantis proved the easiest to win over, though it took a great of effort—not to mention accepting a full on beat down—to get Tigress and Tai Lung to be consider a friend.

A full moon hung over the Jade Palace, a lone figure stone along a high cliff with a single peach tree. Chad stood close to the edge as the fireworks burst to release their bright flares, yet he paid no attention to the beautiful display as he gaze was rooted on the moon.

"It's a beautiful sight isn't it," Chad said, "the moon I mean. To us wolves, it's our most greatest treasure."

Po stood at the base of the steps leading the main hall. He held his arms across his chest, eyes narrow and carried a stern expression. He still couldn't believe that he managed to survive his Thunder Kick or that Master Chao decided not to imprison him with Junjie. A part of him wanted nothing more than to chain him to the deepest darkest dungeon in all of china and let him rot, but he would trust Master Chao's judgment, he had trusted him thus far. He only hoped he would not live to regret it one day.

"So," Chad said turning to face the panda, "what are we to do now?"

"That's completely up to you," Po said harshly. "I still haven't forgiven you kind for what you've done to my people."

Chad released a heavy sigh. "I can understand your feelings of resentment. Whether this gives you any comfort or not, know that I took no part in Shen's assault, and though I could never full ask for you forgive me or not know that you shall never have anything to fear from me, and that I will keep the secret of your place here from reaching that loathsome peacock's ears."

A small chuckle slipped through Po's lips. "I don't think that part will be a problem."

Chad looked confused for a moment, before turning his attention back to the moon. "Regardless of that, I will remember our battle, and will continue my journey striving to better my skill and strength so that one day, we will meet again, and I will defeat you," he paused to stand before him, and raised a hand, "though I hope to do it as friends."

Po eyed the outstretched hand, his eyes still narrow and arms held tightly against his chest. He fought the urge to walk away, to be as far from this wolf as possible, but some unknown force kept him from moving, whether it was Oogway's spirit—that seemed remain ever present by his side—or perhaps something else deep inside, and after taking few deep breaths, Po relented and calmly took the wolf's hand and gently shook it. "Until next time then," Po said.

Chad nodded and slowly made his way past Po and slipped off into the shadows leaving the panda alone to gaze out over the valley marveling over the bright colorful flares.

Despite the twisted turn of events, Po found himself smiling as he sought to take in scene before him. To remember this as the very first time he ever really had the chance to enjoy a village festival.


End file.
